A New Moon for Max
by Kenna92005
Summary: When the Flock have their memories erased of each other and the School, Max ends up in Washington. If she ever gets her memory back can she find the rest of the Flock? Twilight characters and some different characters. Fax?
1. I can't remember?

**(I don't own Maximum Ride however i do own the other different characters**

"How's the erasing coming?" said the Director.

"Great. We just finished erasing Max's." said a white coat named Jack.

"Very good. Get her on the next plane to Washington."

"Alright. I'll have it all set."

"Also, how are the others?"

"Fang's in Oregon, Iggy's in New Mexico, Nudge is in Nevada, and Gazzy and Angel are on their way to California."

"Very good. I'm impressed."

"Director, do you have people waiting for them? You know to help them?"

"Of course. The Flock will think our agents are their parents and they won't remember a thing."

"Okay," Jack said walking towards the door.

"Wait, Before you take Max, I want to speak with her."

"Right away, Sir."

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

My head hurt so bad. It felt like I had been hit by a train. For some reason I didn't know where I was and what happened.

"The doctor will see you now," a Man with a name tag that read Jack.

"Okay."

I followed Jack to an office. When we were in, Jack whispered something to the doctor and then left.

"Hello Max."

"Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good but my head hurts. What happened to me?"

"You fell down a flight of stairs and hit your head on tile floor."

"Where was I?"

"Your house."

"Can I go home?"

"Yes you can. Your mom will pick you up at the airport in Washington."

"Thanks!" I said and left the room.

Jack helped me get outside and in a taxi. I was happy to finally get away from that place, for some reason. I still couldn't remember anything. I didn't know what my mom looked like or if I had a sister or brother. I don't remember anything about my life.

"We're here, Miss," the Taxi Driver said.

"Thanks, for the ride!"

When I walked into the doors of the airport people were bustling about, getting luggage, tickets, or going through security. I scanned the area for a sign that could lead me in the right direction. When I saw a boy my age holding a sign, that said Max Ride, I hurried over to him.

"Hey, Max," the boy said.

"Hi."

"Do you remember me?"

"Nope."

"My names Nick. I'm your cousin."

"Cool."

"Let's go. We don't want to keep your mom waiting."

"Right."

When Nick and I were on the plane I couldn't stop looking out the window.

"Those cities below seem so familiar. Like from a dream."

"Max, you've been to hundreds of cities and you fly all the time."

"I do?"

"Yeah, almost every pilot knows you."

"Oh."

After a two hour flight we were there.

"So where do I live?"

"You used to live in a small town in Missouri."

"Where do I live now?"

"You moved to Forks, Washington last week. Then you fell down stairs and here you are now."

"Do I have friends?"

"You don't know anybody. School will stat next week. You might meet someone there."

"So soon? I can't remember anything!"

"Brenda will help you. I'll be here too."

"Brenda?"

"Your mom."

"Oh."

"Where do you live?"

"I'm your neighbor. So if you need anything I'll be next door."

"Okay."

"Well here's the taxi, let's go home so you can be with your mom."

"I guess."

**I Hope you like the first chapter. Notice how no one calls her Maximum. No one does that because that might bring a few memories back. I know Brenda isn't her mom and that Dr. Martinez is but if they let Dr. Martinez have Max she might have helped Max get her memory. The Twilight characters will come in later. And that's about it Please review and tell me what you think! -Kenna**


	2. Rooms

**(Hey! I still don't own Maximum Ride only the different characters and the plot but that's it.)**

"We're here," Nick said opening the Taxi door and helping me out.

"This is my house?" I asked looking at the huge house.

"Yep, it's a mansion."

"I'll get lost!"

"Don't worry. I'll make a map!" he said joking.

"So how are you my cousin?"

"Well, I'm not really your cousin. I said that because when you younger you always called me your cousin. I thought it might bring up some memories," he said heading toward the door.

"So, you're not my cousin?"

"Right, but I am your neighbor."

"Oh yeah. Where's your house?"

Nick pointed to a huge, brick house. It was across the street.

"Whoa."

"Come on. Let's go in your house, it's raining."

When we were in the house Nick called, "Brenda?"

"I'm in here, Nick," she called.

Nick and I followed her voice. She was cooking on the stove. When she turned and saw me she smiled real big. She walked to me then hugged me hard.

"Max! I thought I lost you! Try not to slip down the steps again."

"I won't do it again."

"Nick, can you show Max her room?"

"Of course," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the stairs.

After we were at the top of the stairs Nick sat down.

"Is this my room?"

"No," he said laughing, "It's the hall way."

"Then why did we stop?"

"I'm tired."

"I'm not."

"Of course you're not."

He grabbed my arm again and walked. I followed right behind. We stopped at a white door with a sign that read, 'Home of a Broncos Fan.'

"What are Broncos?"

"Broncos are horses but in this case they are an NFL team. You love them and hardly miss any of their games."

"NFL?"

"National Football League."

"Cool."

"Their stadium is in Denver, Colorado. That's where they play home games. You have two rooms in this house. This Broncos one is your favorite."

I opened the door. There were pictures, posters, and furniture spread out through out the room.

Most of the posters were of Broncos and singers. The pictures were of my Mom, Nick, and other people.

The walls were Navy Blue with a giant picture of the stadium in the middle.

The bed was huge! It had orange sheets and a Broncos comforter. The pillows were also Broncos. The TV was a flat screen that was on the wall. There was a Broncos chair and couch in front of the TV.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Do you want to see your other room?"

"Sure."

We walked out of the Broncos room and into the hall. He led me to a door across from a giant window. The door was white and had a picture of seven people in Ouran uniforms. One person was a girl all the others were boys. They were standing behind the girl. The girl was sitting in a chair. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her eyes were big and brown. It reminded me of someone but who?

"That's Haruhi," Nick said and then opened the door.

The walls were painted in episodes of the books. The bed was smaller, than the Broncos bed, and had a bunny on it named Bun-Bun. The chairs had Hikaru and Kaoru. The ceiling was the same picture as the door. There was a book case on the right side of the room. It was filled with the Ouran High School Host Club books.

"You have other rooms but they aren't bedrooms," Nick said after a while.

"This is amazing!"

"Yeah. It is cool."

"I can't believe it!"

"Dinner should be soon."

"Okay."

**(If you don't understand something please review and ask i hope i made most stuff clear. BTW Max doesn't know about her wings yet. Besides that please review!!)**


	3. The Library

**I DON'T own Maximum Ride only the other characters.**

"Nick, Max, dinners ready!" Mom called from the stairs.

"We better go," Nick said leading me into the hall and shutting the door to my Ouran room.

"I'll race you to the stairs!" I said then ran full speed to the stairs. He was a long ways behind. I got there first.

"You're fast!" he said out of breath.

We walked down the stairs then raced to the dinning room. He beat me because I didn't know the way.

"Got you that time!" he said, even more out of breath.

"So, Nick, where's your father?" Mom said bringing in pizza.

"He's working at the station." **(By station he means a radio station. Really his dad is working at the School right now…)**

"Where's your sister?"

"Oh she's over at one of her friends' house."

"Who's your sister?" I asked.

"Her name is Kerri. You guys always play basketball together."

"Sounds fun," I said smiling.

"It is."

"Well don't just stare at it! Dig in! It's Dominos," Mom said breaking the silence.

"I thought you were going to cook?"

"I was but I kind of burnt it…"

"This is still good," Nick said.

"Are you happy to be home?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, but I don't remember any of this. I mean surely I would remember something."

"It'll come back," she said.

"I hope…"

**LATER THAT EVENING **

"Thanks for the dinner!" Nick said walking out the door.

"You're welcome, Nick," Mom said.

"See you at school, Max!"

"Bye, Nick!"

After Nick left I shut the door and turned to face Mom.

"You better go to bed, Max. School will start tomorrow."

"What!? Nick said next week!"

"He forgot it was Sunday."

"Oh, well good night."

"Good night, Max."

I walked up stairs. When I was about to go in my Broncos room I saw a door opened, across the hall. It seemed like a Library but more like an Office.

I walked to the desk. There were pictures of birds and diagrams of humans. There were also stats of stuff and test scores.

I heard someone was coming so I hurried over to the books.

"What are you doing in here!?" Mom asked really mad.

"I wanted to read a book."

Her face softened a little bit. Then a gentle smile spread across her face.

"You library is in the other room. Let me show you."

She led me across the hall. Passing pictures and paintings of people I didn't know.

"Here we are." she said opening the door.

The room was huge. There were shelves on every wall, reaching up to the ceiling, filled with books. Tables, chairs, and lamps were in the center of the room. Some of the tables had more books.

"Whoa!"

"Neat huh?"

"It's awesome!"

"Pick a book then you need to rest."

"I don't know where to start!"

"Let me pick for you then. How about A Mid Summer Nights Dream? It's more of a play but it's a classic."

"Okay."

"Try to sleep. I'll have your school stuff ready in the morning."

"Okay."

I walked out of my library and went to my room. I looked back at my mom's library then shut my door. I turned my lights off and went straight to my bed. When I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes I was out.

That night I had a nightmare.

**I am sorry this chapter is so short but please review and tell me what you thought of it! Also if you have questions please ask I hope i made most stuff clear.**

**-Kenna**


	4. My Dream

**( I don't own Maximum Ride only the other characters...)**

I was in the air with five other kids. We were all flying.

"Max, look at me!" said a boy. (Gazzy)

He did a flip then a dive.

"Whoa! Teach me that!" said a smaller girl. (Angel.)

"Max! Max! Look! We're flying over Walt Disney World!" said a brown haired girl. (Nudge)

All of this seemed so familiar. I was happy for the first time since I got home, even though I didn't know these people.

"Max, where are we headed?" said the blonde haired girl. (Angel)

"I don't know," I said.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You always know," said a boy my age. (Iggy)

"Yeah!" said the boy who did the flips. (Gazzy)

"What's wrong, Max? Are you sick? We better land!" said the dark haired girl. (Nudge)

"No. I'm okay. I'm not sick."

"Oh okay. Well where are we going?" (Nudge)

"Lets let him decide." I said pointing to the only person who hasn't said anything.

"Me?" he said. (Fang)

"Yeah."

"How about… Europe?" (Fang)

"Cool. How do we get there?"

"We fly." (Iggy)

"How?"

"Our wings." (Gazzy)

"I don't have wings."

"If you don't have wings how are you flying?" (Fang)

"I'm not flying."

"Flyboys!!" said the dark haired girl. (Nudge)

"What?" I asked then saw tons of wolf like creatures flying towards us.

"What do we do!?" the little boy said. (Gazzy)

"I don't know!"

"They're getting closer!" she screamed again. (Nudge)

"Here they come!" the other girl yelled. (Angel)

"What do we do!? Max!" the girl screamed

"I don't know!"

Right then Flyboys hit us. They started punching. kicking, and capturing us.

"We've come to get you, Max!" one of the Flyboys said.

"What!? Who are you? Help!"

* * *

I sat straight up in my bed. I couldn't get the wolf like creature out of my mind. I was gasping for air. Who were those people? I know I know them from somewhere…

I checked my watch. It was almost time for school. I threw my covers off and ran to my closet. I picked out a blue shirt and jeans. I grabbed a broncos jacket and changed. when I was done putting my hair in a pony tail, I ran downstairs.

"Mom?"

"In here!" she said.

"How's sausage and pancakes?" she asked after I found her.

"Good. I was wandering… did I used to have nightmares?"

"No, not that I know of," she said pouring a glass of milk.

"I had one. It was of five kids. We were flying."

She dropped her milk.

"Then all of a sudden these wolf like creatures were coming at us. They started attacking us! After that I woke up. I think the dream is trying to tell me something."

"Don't listen to it!" she yelled.

"Why not!" I yelled back.

"It'll give you more nightmares!"

"Okay," I said still a little mad.

"I have to go to work. Your bags by the door. Nick's going to go with you to school. Good bye."

"Bye."

Mom then hurried out the door.

**Sorry this chapter is short! The next one should be longer! I tried to make most stuff clear in the dream if you have any questions please ask! Review too!!**


	5. School

**Hey Guys! I still don't own Maximum Ride only the other characters! **

I finished eating my breakfast and was about to head upstairs, when the doorbell rang. I went to get the door.

"Hey, Max!" Nick said smiling real big.

"Hi, Nick."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," I said grabbing my bag.

"Let's take your car," he said.

"Okay."

He led me to the garage which was far away from the front door. When I saw my car I was totally excited. It was a silver Convertible, Mustang.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"I love it!"

"Great! Well let's get in."

He opened the driver's door open for me.

"Thank you!"

When he got in he pushed a button that opened the garage door.

"There's something I have to tell you," I said looking at the wheel as I spoke.

"What's that?"

"I can't drive."

He started laughing.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you on the way!"

"First, put your seatbelt on."

"Okay."

"Now turn the key all the way."

"Got it."

"Fix your mirrors."

"Fixed."

"Put it in reverse."

"Okay."

"Now give it some gas."

I pushed easy on the gas. The car gracefully rolled out of the garage. Nick pushed the same button and the garage door closed.

"Turn left still in reverse."

"Now stop."

"Put it in drive."

"Got it!"

"Now go straight then head left."

"This is easier than I thought!"

"Perfect! Now just stay on this road and we'll end up at school."

"Great!"

When we were at school and finally found a parking spot, Nick helped me get to the Office.

"Hello, Max." The Secretary said.

"Hello, I'm here for my schedule."

"Oh, yes. Just have your teachers sign this form and return here when the day is done."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Nick walked me half way to my class then he had to leave for his class.

When I was in class I got the teacher to sign. He pointed to a seat in the back.

"Hi, my name's Mike Newton." a boy next to me said.

"Hi, Mike. I'm Max."

"What's your next class?"

"Biology."

"Me too! I can walk you there if you'd like."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Okay, Class. We're going to have a spelling test over these words," the teacher said.

Right then I remembered everything I learned about. **(Only school stuff with teachers not the Flock or the other School.) **This test would be a review for me.

"What do you think you're going to get on the test?" Mike asked.

"It's mostly a review for me."

"Wow. You're smart."

After class ended Mike met me at the door.

"So, do you miss your old town?" he asked walking.

I remembered how Nick said I used to live in a small town in Missouri.

"Maybe a little," I lied not knowing anything.

"Max, there you are!" Nick said walking to us.

"Hey, Nick."

"You know Nick?" Mike asked a little sad.

"Yeah, he's my neighbor."

"Cool." he said happy again.

"What class are you headed to?" I asked Nick.

"History."

"Cool. We have Biology."

"Well this is my stop. Se you later guys!"

"Bye," Mike and I said.

"He likes you," Mike said after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Nick likes you."

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell."

"I see."

"Here we are," he said stopping at a door.

"This is Biology?"

"Yep."

"Cool," I said walking into the room and getting the teacher to sign.

After the teacher signed the form I scanned the desks to see any open chairs. There were only one chair. A boy was next to it. He had Bronze colored hair and his face looked perfect.

I walked to the chair and sat my stuff down. The boy looked at me suspiciously. His eyes were gold. After I sat down he wouldn't stop staring at me. I found that strange.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked him getting tired of his staring.

"No," he said still watching me.

"Then why do you keep staring?"

"Nothing."

_How weird. He did seem different from all the other people. Oh well._

"What's your next class?" he asked after a while.

"Trig."

"Mine too."

_His voice was velvety and musical._

"Cool."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I never told you my name."

"Oh."

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Max."

He smiled politely then turned to face the teacher.

_He is so different. Maybe that's why this was the only seat open._

After the bell rang Mike and Edward met me at the door.

"What's your next class?" Mike asked walking by me.

"Trig."

"Darn. I have History. Well I'll see you at lunch," he said walking in a different direction.

"Bye," I called.

"Ready to go, Max?" Edward said standing beside me.

"You're walking with me?"

"Yes. I find you interesting."

"Alright…"

"Would you like to join my family and I at lunch? We have our own table."

"Uh… sure."

"Great," he said walking into the class room.

**Sorry for the late posting! I'll try to post sooner! Please Review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	6. Trig and Lunch

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I don't own Maximum Ride.**

I followed behind Edward, into Trig, and got the teacher to sign. I found a seat in the front next to Nick.

"How's school so far?" he asked me.

"Good."

"Do you want to have lunch together?"

"Oh, sorry I can't. I'm eating with Edward and his family."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"He usually never talks to anyone. You must be special."

"What ever you say, Nick," I said opening my text book.

"Okay, Class. Pass your homework to the front. Max, don't worry you were gone when we assigned it so you're excused," the Teacher said.

"Thank you," I said politely.

I collected my row's papers and handed them to the teacher.

"For homework I want you guys to do numbers 10 through 40 on page 69 and 70," the Teacher continued.

I looked at the pages. They were simple problems. I could get them done in a flash.

"They are due Wednesday."

I could get it done as soon as I got home! This would be easy.

After that we just did some problems on the board.

The bell rang and Edward met me at the door. Nick was right beside him.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Edward asked me.

"Sure."

"I'll catch you later, Max," Nick said walking away.

"Bye."

Edward and I got in line for food. Today they were serving hot dogs. He grabbed two hotdogs and a drink. I got three hotdogs and a Mountain Dew.

"You sure can eat a lot," he said looking at my tray.

"I have a big appetite," I said setting down my tray at the empty table.

Edward signaled to his family members to come sit by him.

They all looked perfect and each had the same thing on their tray. There were five including Edward.

"Who's this?" said a girl with short spiky hair. (Alice)

"I'm Max."

"Hello, Max. I'm Alice."

"Hi."

"Max, would you consider yourself different from everyone?" said a strong big guy. (Emmett)

"I think I'm different."

"You sure are different," said another guy. (Jasper)

"What do you mean?"

"He means we're different and we can tell you're not just some ordinary hum- girl," Edward said.

"How can you guys tell?"

"We're not exactly humans ourselves," he said. His family gave him glares.

"Then what are you?"

"Well your kind I mean humans call us vampires."

"Sure. You're vampires. Hollywood's becoming real now," I said sarcastically.

"He's telling the truth," Alice said.

"Alright. I'll play along. So you're vampires."

"Right and you are not human," said Edward.

"Hey!"

"What he means is you smell different," Alice said.

"Your emotions are somewhat different too. Nothing I know," said a the other guy. (Jasper)

"You can feel my emotions?"

"Yep. You're very confused and hurt," he said.

"I'm not hurt."

"Yeah you are. You're hurt and somewhat sad. You just don't want to realize it."

"How could I be hurt?"

"Maybe you got torn away from someone special or maybe you got yelled at. I don't know. They don't tell me that stuff."

"You don't seem to remember anything either," Edward said.

"Great you can read minds."

"Yep, and your's is quite different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you don't really think like other humans you think like a leader. Plus I can't get all of it."

"Do all of you have powers?"

"No, only Jasper, Alice and I."

"I see.

Alice started staring. She became so still I couldn't tell if she was breathing. Then suddenly she came back.

"Oh, Max!" she said.

"What?"

"I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"You'll see. I don't want to tell you now because it might hurt you worse."

Alice then got up and dumped her tray. Jasper followed.

"Well we better get to class," Edward said getting up.

"Okay."

"What class do you have next?"

"Gym."

"I'll walk you there."

" Uh... alright."

**I hope you guys like this story so far! Please Review I must know what you guys are thinking! **

**-Kenna92005**


	7. Pictures

**Hey! Enjoy the chap! I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

In Gym class we played volley ball. I spiked it and got 14 points for my team. My arms were red after I changed back into my regular clothes. I put my watch back on and checked the time. It was 2:50. School will be out at 3:00 and I still have to go to the Office.

I asked my coach if I could already go to the Office she said yes then congratulated me on my spikes.

I hurried over to the Office. The secretary was talking on the phone when I came in. As soon as she saw me she smiled then said bye to the person she was talking to.

"Did you get all your teachers?"

"Yes. Here you go."

"Did you find your classes alright?"

"I had friends help me."

"Well that's nice of them."

"Is there anything else you need me to do before school's out?"

"Nope. You can head on back to class."

"Thank you!" I said walking out the door and heading down to Gym.

"Max, you did great!" said a girl who was on my team.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I'm Angela."

"Hi, Angela."

"Well I hope we have classes together tomorrow!" she said as soon as the bell rang.

"Bye," I said then walked out of gym.

Nick was waiting for me at the door. We walked to my car in silence.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" he asked after I started the car.

"Good. Yours?"

"Great."

When I pulled into my drive way I stopped the car.

"Well. Thanks for the ride," Nick said walking to his house.

"Bye."

I pushed the button Nick pushed this morning and drove into the garage. I got out of the car and headed into the house. I found a note on the counter saying:

Dear Max,

I'll be late coming home today. Fix your self some leftovers. They are in the refrigerator. Use the microwave to warm them up or you can go over to Nick's house. I'll be home at 7:00. See you then!

Love,

Mom

I wasn't really hungry so I went upstairs. I was about to go into my room but stopped.

_Since Mom will be gone maybe I can see what's in her library. Only for a little bit otherwise I might get in huge trouble. I hope Nick isn't coming over._

I shut my door and opened my Mom's library. I went straight to the desk. I sat down on the chair and opened a drawer. There was a picture of that guy in my dream. _I knew he seemed familiar but who is he? _I looked for a name. All I saw was a bunch of numbers.

I heard a door shut.

I shoved the picture in my pocket and closed the drawer. I ran to the hall way and shut the door behind me.

"Max?" said a faint voice.

"I'm coming!"

I ran downstairs. Nick was there and so was a little girl. She looked about 12 and had light brown hair.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Max!" she said.

"You must be Kerri."

"Yep! Do you want to play Basketball with me?"

"Sure. How about us two verse your big brother?"

"Great idea!"

We went over to their place. She got a basketball from her house and we played rock, paper, scissors, to see who would get the ball first. Nick won that game. He made a point. When we got the ball and Kerri was going to pass it to me, but Nick stole it.

To make the long story short Nick beat us. The score was 10 to 9, really close. I checked my watch. It was 5:30.

_I have to get back to my house somehow! I must know this guys name and if the other people are real!_

"I have to go, Guys. Sorry. I'll try to play another game tomorrow after school! Bye!"

"Bye, Max!" they said and then they started to play one on one.

I ran to my house and threw open the door. Once I was inside I shut the door and ran upstairs.

When I was in the library again I opened a different drawer. It had a picture of me. I was sleeping in a cave. The blonde little girl was next to me.

_I know this! I must remember! Think! Who is she! How did they get this picture? Where were we?_

I looked through the drawer some more and found another picture. It was of me and the dark haired boy kissing!

_Oh Great! Now I really want to know who he is! I must have liked him. I can't believe they got a picture of me like this! Ugh!_

I went through a different drawer it had everyone in my dream in it. Even the wolf like creatures. We were fighting and we had our wings out.

I grabbed all the photos and ran into the bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and looked at my back. Sure enough I had wings.

Right then I remembered every single thing of my life_. Nick has been telling me lies! Everyone has! The boy in the picture is Fang! I have to get my Flock back!_

**Hey guys! The more reviews I get the faster I post! Tell me what you guys thought! Chow for Now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	8. Cuts,Map, and Nick

_**Hey! Last chapter I left you guys with Max finding out everything...okay well most stuff. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**_

_Where's Fang? And the rest of my Flock!? _

I cut slits in my shirt and put it back on. Then I ran into the library. I opened a different drawer there was a map. On the Map there were numbered stars. The first star was pointing to Oregon.

_Maybe they're tricking me. Maybe they planned this all out. Think Maximum! Ugh! I am going to Oregon just to check it out! I better play dumb so Brenda won't be expecting anything._

I grabbed the map and walked into the hall. I shut the library door behind me and went to the Broncos room.

_I do like this room, but I am still leaving._

I packed some shirts and shorts. I even threw in a few jackets. I grabbed two pairs a sneakers and threw them in a gym bag, I found lying in the closet.

"Max?" Brenda said from the door way.

_Crap! She's early! Oh I hope she doesn't find out!_

"Hmm?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Sweetie, why are you packing?"

"I am staying over at Alice's house tonight."

"Alice?"

"Alice Cullen. She's my friend at school. I thought I told you about her," I said acting dumb.

"It's a school night," she said looking at my bag.

"Alice is going to take me."

"The Cullens don't talk to anyone," she said grabbing my bag.

"Alice and all of the Cullens talked to me. At lunch today."

"Max, can I show you something?"

"Sure," I said suspicious.

She led me into the hallway and into her library.

"Look out the window. Tell me what you see," she said.

"Um. Okay."

I looked out the window. There were people walking dogs, Nick and Kerri playing basketball, and cars going all sorts of directions.

"I don't see anything," I said after looking for a while.

I heard a clicking noise and felt something cold and metal on my wrists. When I looked down I was handcuffed.

I automatically flew up to the ceiling and started kicking. Which was hard to do when your arms are pinned behind you.

"What are you doing!?" I asked then kicked her in the face.

The kick would have made a normal person fall back but she stood her ground and grabbed my leg. She yanked me down and I accidentally slammed my head against the desk chair.

"Ouch!" I yelled then flipped over using my free leg and stood, on one leg.

"Maximum, calm down! If you attempt to fly again you'll get your wings clipped!" she hollered over my screams.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't but the director would and I am not afraid to send you to him!"

"You can't keep me locked up in these handcuffs forever!"

"I won't but for now you'll stay like that."

She then pulled my other leg out from under me. I started kicking her first easy then getting harder on each blow. She kept my legs still somehow and handcuffed them as well.

"What are you!?" I screamed.

"I am like Omega but I have no defaults."

_Great no mistakes. Just what I need. This is so not my day._

"Come Max," she said grabbing my shirt and pulling me up.

"Do I even have a choice!?"

She dragged me downstairs to the cellar. She then grabbed a dog crate out of a closet and stuffed me into it. She struggled to get me in because I fought her but then she grabbed my arm.

"Don't make me break your arms!" she yelled tightening her grip on my arm.

I gave her my best death glare. When she finally got me in she locked it with a huge padlock.

"You'll stay here for the rest of you time in Washington," she said then leaving the room.

_What have I gotten myself into? My Flock depends on me and I let them down… _

I felt tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

_No! I won't give up!_

I tried to turn my self around so my hands could reach the lock.

When I finally got there I started tugging on it as if it would magically come off. After a few minutes of that I turned myself back around, giving up.

I tried getting my left hand out of the handcuffs. After several attempts and a few cuts I got my hand out.

I started rubbing my wrist and tried getting my right hand out. After I accidentally cut myself deep from the start of the tip of my ring finger all the way to my wrist I got it off.

_Ouch! Man it's deep._

I ripped the edges of my pant legs off and wrapped it around my hand.

I started on my legs. I pulled the chain hard enough to break it in half. I couldn't get the actual handcuffs off my ankles but at least I could walk now. **(If she could get out of the cage that is.)**

I was about to kick the cage door, in attempt to break it, when I heard footsteps coming.

_Crap! Brenda's coming back! _

I situated myself so it looked like I was still locked up in handcuffs.

Nick came tiptoeing down the stairs. He unlocked the cellar's door and ran to me.

"Max! Don't worry I'll get you out!" he whispered.

"Whoa, what happened to your hand?" he said looking at my wrapped hand.

"Nothing."

He grabbed a keychain from his pocket and started working on the locks. After using 5 of the keys the 6th one worked and he yanked the door open.

I crawled out then stood up. I was two feet away from Nick. I looked him in the face and said, "Why'd you lie to me?"

I stepped closer, giving him a glare. He stared in horror and stepped back.

"Why, Nick? You could have helped me get my Flock back."

"I-I still c-can."

I punched him, not hard at all, he went flying to the other side of the room. Right be fore he would have crashed I grabbed his arm and saved him.

"P-please don't hurt me!" he said putting his hands in front of his face in surrender.

"I won't hurt you. You at least were nice to me and maybe you can help me."

He looked up at my face. I was smiling a half smile. He smiled back at me.

"Since you said you would help me I was hoping you could get my bag from the Broncos room and hand it to me when I'm finished with Brenda. I left it there when Brenda dragged me here."

"I can get it."

"Thanks."

I let go of him and walked to the door. I turned back to look at him once more. He was staring at me. I walked back to him and turned his head. I lightly kissed his cheek.

"That's for letting me out and helping me."

I walked back to the door. When I looked at him this time he was holding his cheek and smiling like an idiot. I laughed at his expression then ran up the stairs.

**Thanks to:**

**Snowleopard24**

**-Maximum-Twilight-Ride-**

**HitachiinAlways79**

**for reviewing! Now There was a lot more readers but they didn't review which is cool but I liked all the reviews so thanks to who reviewed and Please review on this chapter!**

**-Kenna92005**


	9. Boys

**Hey Guys! Last chapter ended with Max running up the stairs to go get Brenda. Nick was smiling like and idiot and holding his cheek. Does that ring a bell? Hope so! Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride or the Twilight characters.**

I quickly, but quietly ran up the stairs. Once I was up the stairs I started to look for Brenda. I checked the kitchen then went to the dinning room. There were bits of glass everywhere.

_Someone has issues with their anger… _I thought icily.

I continued into the living room. I was almost all the way in there when I heard I crunch behind me. I turned fast enough to see a fist hit me in the gut. I flew straight into the recliner. The recliner couldn't handle the force and it flipped over on me.

I crawled out. Brenda grabbed my jacket and pulled me up.

"Who let you out?" she asked angry.

"Please, you think you could keep me in a cage?" I said glaring at her.

She threw me into the dinning room. I slid across the table and through the window. I landed on the lawn.

"Max!" Nick shrieked running to the window.

Brenda threw him out the window. He landed on top of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked weakly. I pushed him off.

"Yeah. I got your bag," he said lifting up the small Broncos bag.

"Hold onto it. I got some business to take care of."

"You can't go to the bathroom at this moment!"

I rolled my eyes and flew up into the air.

Brenda stalked out of the window. She jumped off the porch and started to walk towards Nick. I used my speed to charge over her. I punched her with as much force as I could manage.

It was exactly like hitting steel. Brenda stumbled backwards. She caught herself before landing on the porch.

I circled in the air. There was hole in the ground near the sewage tank. They were fixing it. If only I could lead her that way. I landed by Nick.

"Run over to that hole," I said and jumped back into the air.

Nick did as I said after staring up at me. He almost fell into the hole himself but I caught his hand and helped him onto the grass.

"Stay a few feet back."

I jumped back into the air. I searched for Brenda. She was running to Nick. I flew a little behind her. She suddenly stopped running and walked. She was only a few feet away from the hole and Nick.

"Uh, Max!"

I landed behind her and shoved her into the hole. She only walked forward ignoring my shove. I flew back into the air. I turned to the house. When I was there I turned back to Brenda. She could reach for Nick. Nick was backing up.

"Max!"

I used my speed and shoved her again. She staggered forward but caught herself before falling. I flew higher in the air. When I was 200 feet high I tucked in my wings and landed on her shoulders. This force she could not catch her self. I un tucked my wings and caught my self before falling in after her.

She fell in head first. Her legs kicked only getting air. I landed on the ground.

She used her arms to get out of the hole. I backed away. She turned to me, face covered in human waste, glaring at me.

"Wow, and I thought you couldn't get worse. Man, was I wrong," I said pinching my nose.

She spit out some stuff, sparing all of you! I gagged. Nick covered his mouth.

"You'll pay for this!" she screamed wiping off some of it with her hands.

"I don't know. That was pretty good."

She charged at me and I jumped in the air. I lifted my legs up so she couldn't reach them.

"Run!" I called to Nick.

He started running across the field.

I made sure she was still after me. I flew in circles kicking her every time I went around. I shook off the waste if I got some on me. Very rarely that happened.

Nick was across the field now and was waving one arm to get my attention. His dad was home and was running over to get Nick.

"Max!"

I flew over to him using my speed and caught his hand. I slung him over my back right before his dad got there.

Nick's weight dropped me to the ground. I ran several yards and jumped into the air with Nick still on my back.

"Max! What are you doing!" he yelled in my ear.

"I'm saving you! Now where's Kerri?" I called over my shoulder.

"She's at a friend's house! She's safe there!"

"Okay. Now can you stop yelling in my ear?"

"Oh! Sorry," he said quieter this time.

I laughed a little and flapped my wings harder to get us higher out of reach.

"Um, Max, how do I not fall?" he asked after awhile.

"Hang on to me."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder/neck.

"Okay. That's not going to work. You're choking me," I said pulling his arms from my neck.

"Sorry! Sorry, I don't mean to choke you!" he said letting go.

He slipped off my back and started falling.

"Max!"

I rolled my eyes and went down for him. I slung him over my back once again.

"Hold onto my shoulders!" I said smiling as I remembered his face as he was falling.

"Okay," he said.

Nick was shaking, no more like vibrating, from fear.

_I can't take Nick to Oregon. My wings can't handle the weight. The Cullens! Maybe they'll help me!_

"Nick do you know where the Cullens live?"

"Uh, go a little south."

"Is it okay if you stay with them for awhile?"

"Um… can I stay at Mike's house?"

"Newton?"

"Yeah. We are friends."

"Okay, where does he live?"

"46th street."

"Okay."

I turned left and used some speed, once again.

We were there in a few minutes. I landed behind a tree. Nick got off of me and fell to the ground.

He started to hug the ground saying, "Thank you! Land!"

I rolled my eyes and went to the door.

I knocked only a few times before a girl answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, is Mike there?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Oh, yes, here he is."

"Thank you."

Nick came up behind me.

"Max! Hey, Nick! What's up?" he said staring at me.

"Well, Mike, I was hoping I could hang out here for a few days," Nick said beside me.

"Uh. Sure," Mike said never taking his eyes off me.

"Thank you," Nick and I said the same time.

"Okay. Well I guess I'm off," I said walking down the stairs.

"Wait we have drinks. You want one?" Mike asked.

"I shouldn't but thank you."

"You have to leave so soon?" they asked with hurt faces.

"Sorry. I have to go get my family."

Nick new I was going to get my flock. He also knew they weren't related to me.

"Okay."

"Well bye, guys."

They waved as I turned to the side walk.

"Wait! Your bag!" Nick said running to me and handing me the bag. Mike followed.

"Thanks."

"Bye," he said looking down.

"I'll be back. Not soon but I know I'll be back."

Mike's and Nick's face brightened up.

"Bye!" I called then headed straight.

I walked a few blocks then got the map out. It wasn't a map of Washington or Oregon it was of the whole United States.

_South? That way._

I jumped into the air and flew fast.

**Hours later**

I took out the map. The star was on a town called Eugene. I didn't know which way that was so I landed and asked for directions.

I went into McDonalds to ask for directions and get a small bite to eat.

"What can I get you?" a guy my age behind the counter asked.

"Can I have a Big Mac and a Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure, that'll be five dollars."

"Here you go," I said handing him a credit card I swiped from Brenda.

He looked at it with questioning look then took it.

"Do you know where I can find Eugene, Oregon?"

"Oh. Here's a map if you wan it."

"McDonalds carry maps?"

"No. I had that for homework last week. The map that is. You can have it."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Here's your food."

"Thanks."

I grabbed a small booth and looked at the new map. Since I'm in Portland I have to go south then maybe west. I could get there in four hours tops. I folded the map and started to eat my burger.

_This is weird. Eating alone. Why's that guy staring at me? I tucked my wings in didn't I? _

I finished my food and went outside. I walked behind the dumpster and jumped in the air.

**Four Hours Later**

I looked at the ground. None of my maps said where Fang or any of them would be.

I saw a black haired boy who looked like Fang. He was singing to a girl. Not sure what song though. I landed behind a tree and walked to the side walk. As soon as he saw me he stopped singing and walked over to me with a smile on his face.

When he was in front of me I could tell this guy was NOT Fang. This guy had freckles and he was too short to be Fang.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. Do you know where I can find this boy?" I asked holding out the picture I found of Fang, in the drawer, at Brenda's house.

"Oh, you don't want to find him! That's Travis. He's a complete nerd! Though in that picture he looks cool. How'd you do that with the computer?"

"His name is Travis? He's a nerd?"

"Yeah. He never talks. So you want go out?"

"Where does Travis live?"

"Why do you want to know? I am way hotter than him."

_This guy is such a moron._

"You're right but the thing is I need to find him," I said lying.

He smiled at me then said," He lives a few blocks down that way."

"Thanks."

I turned in the direction where he pointed.

"Hey! No hug or kiss!? I just helped you!"

"You're so right. Close your eyes and pucker up," I said in a girly voice.

He smiled wide then closed his eyes.

I silently ran over to the girl he was singing to a few minutes ago. She was crying.

"Hey do you want to kiss him?" I asked very quietly.

She looked at me then realized my plan.

We walked back over to him.

"I am waiting," he said still puckered up.

"Get ready."

The girl then started kissing him. His hand held the back of her neck to keep her there.

I stifled giggles while I jumped in the air and flew away.

I few minutes later I landed in the bushes at a white house with a nerd looking Fang on a bench in front of it. He was wearing a white shirt with a red striped tie. He had two pens in the pocket of his shirt. He had big thick classes covering half his face.

Fang was reading a scientific book. He had a laptop on his side.

I accidentally slipped making noise. He turned and fixed his thick glasses.

_This is priceless. I will never let Fang down on this one._

I steeped out of the bushes when he turned back. When I was approaching him he gaped at me.

I sat down on the bench beside him.

"Are you Travis?"

"Y-yes," he said still in aw. His voice wasn't at all Fang's. It was a nerdy voice.

"What you reading?"

"Oh. Just some…stuff."

"What are you doing on your computer?"

"Downloading music and I am thinking to buy a weight set."

My eyebrows went up at that sentence.

"How much are you wanting to lift, twenty, thirty, fifty?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

I couldn't resist. This is so hilarious.

"F-thirty maybe thirty-five."

"Impressive."

He looked at his arms then sighed.

"So, Fang, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked in the same girly voice I used with that last guy.

"No, no girls like me."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Sure. You're cute and strong," I said taking his glasses off.

"I can't see with out those," He said reaching for them.

"Oh? Blink a little."

He did as I said and gasped.

"I can see!"

"It's a Christmas miracle."

"Whoa."

I threw his glasses behind me. They broke at the fall.

"I might need those later!"

"You won't need them later, Fang."

"My name's Travis."

"Can I call you Fang? It's much cooler and it fits you," I said batting my lashes again.

"You can call me anything you want!"

I laughed.

_This is so not going past Fang! Ha ha!_

"So do you remember me?"

"No, I've never seen you in my life."

"Do you remember anything before you came here?"

"Umm…no. I truly don't."

"Travis! Get you butt in here!" Said a mean, deep voice, from the house.

"I have to go."

He got up from the bench and started stacking his book on his laptop. He pick them up and started to walk towards the house.

"Wait!"

I got up from the bench and grabbed his arm.

He turned around in shock.

I grabbed his laptop and book, and sat them back on the bench.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"Shh."

I put my finger on his mouth and leaned in to kiss him.

He stood there frozen then started kissing me back. We both leaned away gasping for air.

"Max…" he whispered.

_Did I tell him my name? Oh please remember!_

He leaned in to kiss me again. This time I kissed just like how he kissed me on the dock.

_Even if he doesn't remember at least he knows how to kiss._

We both leaned away like before, gasping for air.

"Travis!" The deep voice said again.

"Why am I dressed like this?" Fang asked in his normal voice.

"You remember!" I said and hugged him.

He held me close.

"Travis!"

"Let's ditch him," I whispered.

"I can't fly."

"What? What do you mean?" I said pulling away from him.

"I didn't cut slits in my shirt."

"Oh." I sighed in relief.

I grabbed one of his pens.

"Take off your shirt."

He looked at me then shrugged and loosened the tie and pulled the shirt off.

I couldn't help glancing at him. I grabbed the shirt. Tearing my eyes off him was harder than I thought but I did. I stabbed the pen in the back of the shirt and tore slits.

I threw it back at Fang. He caught it.

"Can we buy different clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Who's money did you take now?"

"I'll tell you later," I said smiling.

"Travis! Oh, umm… hi," a man came out off the house looking at us.

As soon as the man laid his eyes on me he got mad and started charging for Fang.

"I guess some people don't like you Max," Fang said smiling then running and grabbing my hand.

We ran across the lawn and jumped into the air together. He was still holding my hand while we were flying. I didn't care. I loved Fang and now he remembers everything.

_Maybe just maybe Fang loved me too._

**Hope you guys liked it! I thought some parts were funny. I try to put humor in it so it'd be better. Tell me if I am doing okay with humor or if I should just drop it. Besides that Please REVIEW!!**

**-Kenna92005**


	10. No DP for you!

**Last Time I left you with Max and Fang escaping from Fang's house. Fang was a nerd? Remember? Hope so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"There's a WalMart down there. Want to go to that one?" I asked Fang.

We were flying in the air and looking for stores so Fang could change clothes. Right now he was wearing a collard, button up, white shirt. He threw the tie and pens while we were flying.

"Yeah let's stop at this one."

We landed behind a semi and walked to the doors. We went to the men's section. He immediately picked up a black shirt.

"When will you ever wear colors?" I asked joking.

"I'll wear colors when you wear pink," he said smiling.

He grabbed pants and we headed off to the register.

"That'll be thirty-six dollars," the cashier said making googly eyes to Fang.

I cleared my throat and handed her the money.

"Oh," she said suddenly noticing me.

I smiled at her and grabbed the bags. I turned to the doors and walked out of there. It took all my strength not to stomp. Fang was right behind me.

"Max, hold up. You're going too fast," he said running through the parking lot to catch up with me.

"Sorry."

I stopped and handed him the bag.

"Were you jealous of that girl?" he asked taking his white shirt off.

"No! Why would you say that?" I asked not looking at him.

He held my face gently close to his.

"I know you," he whispered.

I looked at him for a minute then pulled away.

"Just get dressed. I'll keep watch over here."

He was changing behind the semi. I went around the front to keep watch. I noticed the guy who, was keeping Fang, was coming towards us.

"Fang, hurry up! That guy is coming!" I hissed and ran back to where Fang was.

When I turned the corner Fang was missing!

"Fang! Fang, where are you!?" I hissed louder.

I looked up at the sky, under the semi, and on top of the semi. When I was about to call Fang's name again someone grabbed me and covered my mouth.

_No! I will not go back to Brenda or the school! Fang!_

I shook my head hard enough that the hand came off my mouth. I screamed, "Fang help!"

The hand covered my mouth once again and the person started to shove me into the semi.

_I am not giving up!_

"Fang! Help! Somebody!" I screamed right before the man slammed the door.

I tried opening it. It was locked and the locks to unlock it was missing. I looked over at the wheel. There was a screwdriver.

_Hotwire it! That's it!_

I threw myself in the drivers seat and started to work. I turned the car's engine on and honked the horn while slamming on the gas. The semi went flying down the parking lot.

There was banging on top of the semi trailer.

"Max! Max! Stop the vehicle!" I heard a faint voice say.

I slammed on the brakes. Fang went flying over the semi and into the greenhouse. He stumbled out of the greenhouse and ran/limped to the semi window a few minutes later. I rolled the windows down.

"Can you unlock the door?"

"Do you think I would have hotwired this semi if the doors could be unlocked!?"

He climbed into the semi by the window as fast as he could. I slammed on the gas again. This time we went out of the semi and into a busy street. We stopped in the middle of the highway outside of the town.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"Out of gas…"

I turned to him and started laughing.

"What?"

"You have petals in your hair!"

I picked a few off of him and showed him. He smiled at me and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a rose and handed it to me.

"I picked this up for you when you threw me into the greenhouse."

"Thanks…and sorry about that."

"Come on let's find our Flock."

I brought out the map and pointed to the next star. This one was in New Mexico.

"We better get started…" I said and rolled down the window.

Fang and I climbed out the windows and met in the air.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Ready."

I took his hand and we headed south. It was hours until we were finally there.

"Let's go to WalMart and pick up a map…and some food," I said landing.

We landed in the parking lot behind a pick up truck. I looked over at their garden center. It was still standing.

"I don't feel like crashing any other greenhouses today, sorry," he said smiling.

I laughed and kept walking towards the building. We went through the automatic doors and to the food aisle.

"How about we grab some chips?" I said turning to Fang.

He was holding four bags of chips, at least two jars of salsa, and a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper.

"We don't need that much…"

He handed me the jars and three bags of chips.

"You definitely do not need DP today."

He dropped his head in a dramatic way and walked back over to the shelf that held the pop.

"Oh, Fang! You already crashed a greenhouse you don't need to burn down the city!" I whispered.

He gave me a death glare and grabbed a twelve pack of Mountain Dew. He waved it in my face.

I turned my back on him and grabbed only a few cans of Sunkist.

"I will not fall to you!" I said not looking at him or the Mountain Dew.

"You're strong…" he said putting up the Dew and looking once more at the Dr. Pepper.

"You can only have a few cans of pop…NOT Dr. Pepper though. You're too dangerous with that stuff…"

He smiled at me and grabbed a few cans of Dr. Thunder.

"Fang--"

"You said no Dr. Pepper you never said no Dr. Thunder! I win!"

I scowled and stomped out of the aisle. I went over to the chip aisle. I grabbed a bag of Lays and walked over to Fang who was looking at a Doritos bag.

"Grab it and let's go…"

"Yes!" he said quietly.

_Dang I'm in for it today._

We walked over to the books and found a nice map of New Mexico. I gave it to Fang. We walked over to the check out and paid. When the cashier scanned Fang's pop it read Dr. Pepper. I glared at Fang.

"What? Dr. Thunder just doesn't have same affect…" he said not looking at me.

I took a deep breath and smiled at the cashier, acting like I was not in for it and that I'd live through this. Fang smiled too but not at the cashier he was smiling at the bag that had the Dr. Pepper in it.

I paid the cashier and swiped the Dr. Pepper bag before Fang could get his hands on it. He glared at me and grabbed the other bag. We walked out of the doors and behind the pick up truck. Neither of us jumped in the air. Fang dropped his bags and started circling me.

When he was behind me I took a break for it I ran full blast to the field away from the parking lot. Fang followed but turned back and grabbed the other bags. He chased me down.

"Give it up, Max!" he yelled.

"No, Fang, you're not allowed to have Dr. Pepper! You know what it does to you!"

"So? I want it! Now hand it over!"

"Never!"

I ran through the field and into the forest. Fang hid somewhere. I could tell the forest thing was a bad idea. I backed up. My foot hit the root of a big oak tree. I looked up right as Fang tackled me. I dropped the bag and the Dr. Pepper and the pop rolled out of the bag.

Fang got off me and started to pick up the pop. I got up and tackled Fang. He dropped the pop as I did.

"No!" he yelled.

He tried to crawl but with my weight on him he lost the battle.

"Fang, calm down it's pop! Have mine instead!"

"No!"

He grabbed a huge rock and pulled him and me closer to the pop.

"Fang, stop! You do not need that!"

"It's mine!"

He rolled over on top of me and quickly got off of me. He ran to the pop and swiped it off the ground. Before I could get off the ground and tackle him again he opened the pop and started chugging it.

"No!" I yelled in defeat.

I fell to my knees and rubbed my temples.

_What have I done?_

The next thing I know Fang was spitting out the pop and throwing it.

"Caffeine Free! Awful stuff. How could I mix that up with…"

I looked up at him and smiled in relief.

"You're lucky," he said shaking his head.

"Let's eat here."

I picked up the other bag and ate the chips. Fang picked up his bag and ate his food. I peaked in his pop bag and saw a real Dr. Pepper.

"Uh, Fang, can I see that bag?"

"Why, it's all caffeine free?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"I want some. I gave you some of my pop…"

"Okay…"

He passed the bag over and I opened the can without bringing it out of the bag.

_I better pour this out. I know what it does to me as well…_

"Why are you pouring it out?"

"You're right. It's awful…"

We gathered our trash and walked to the closest dumpster. I threw the pop bag in there before Fang could know it was actually Dr. Pepper. I brought out the map of New Mexico and the map I got at Brenda's house. The star seemed to be on the city Santa Fe.

"Well Santa Fe it is! Let's go, Fang."

We jumped in the air. Hours later we landed in Santa Fe. We decided to start looking for a person that looked like Iggy. I landed o the ground and asked a grown up if they saw Iggy but instead of saying Iggy's name I showed them his picture.

"Oh. That's G, he lives over there," the man said pointing to a white small house.

Fang and I walked over there.

"G?" I said to Fang before ringing the door bell.

"I'm coming!" Iggy said in an angry tone.

"Hello, are you G?" I asked looking over Iggy.

He was wearing shorts that came to his ankles and had a chain on it. His shirt was really baggy and he wore a gangster hat on top of his head. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Who wants to know?" he said leaning against the screen door.

"Max and Fang."

"Fang? That's a weird name. Mine's G. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Yeah…cool."

"So you from this hood or where?" he asked.

"We moved here and don't have very many peeps. So we decided to look around and meet some new people, yo?" Fang said with a straight face.

I looked at Fang as if he were from another planet.

"Dat cool. Well I don't know about meeting peeps around here. It's a rough neighborhood. Ya might want to keep an eyes out, for the both of you," Iggy added at the end.

Iggy started going inside. I grabbed his arm without thinking.

"Hey! Why are you grabbing me!? I don't know you! Let go!"

"Don't leave!"

"Dude, it's my neighborhood! I can do what I want!"

Iggy raised his fist and was about to punch me until Fang said, "Yo, dawg! Chill man! We just hanging, homie!" Fang said grabbing my waist and pulling me back making me release Iggy's arm.

"I don't roll like that! No more clinging, ok? Not on G!" Iggy said stationing his hat.

"Hey, Iggy, do you remember anything before you came here?" I asked.

"I'm blind you fool! How can I remember stuff if I'm blind?"

"I meant voices and does the word School send chills up your spine?"

"I think the word school makes all kids have chills."

"Any voices?"

"No, I'm not a freak!"

"Are you sure?" I said to Fang very quietly.

He chuckled and Iggy went on.

"I'm not deaf! I can hear you, Max!"

"Wait! Do you remember Fang and I yet?"

"No! I just met you a few minutes ago! Did you forget!?"

"Does the name, Nudge ring a bell?"

"No…"

Fang pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. There was the sound of bombs going off and Iggy and Gazzy cackling in the background. Iggy's expression changed from mad to and evil grin.

"Good times, good times," Iggy said walking closer to us.

"Do you remember now?"

"Yeah, thanks guys. Where's everyone else?"

"They're gone. We have to get them."

"Max, can you cut slits in my shirt so I can fly?"

"Yeah."

He handed me a pocket knife and I started cutting. I stepped back to Fang and looked at Iggy.

_Finally, Iggy remembers._

"Where's Nudge going to be at?" Fang asked.

"I think she's on the next star. Which is…" I said pulling out the map, "Nevada!"

"That's kind of a ways way…" Iggy said.

"We can rest but no matter what we're getting to Nevada tomorrow."

With that we jumped in the air and flew. The beginning of a new journey. Nudge's…

_Now how will we get Nudge to remember…_

**Hey guys! Hope you at least laughed during this chapter! I made it funny or at least I thought it was funny... Anyways! Please review and until next time...Chow for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	11. Shy? You've got to be kidding!

**Hey Guys! Sorry I posted rather late... I didn't mean to but I couldn't really think of something for Nudge until bam I got an idea! Read below you'll find out!**

**Last on A New Moon For Max: G (Iggy) finally remembers. Fang never got his Dr. Pepper. (Poor Fang) (This isn't the idea BTW)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"I'm hungry, when we getting grub?" Iggy asked using G's voice.

"When you stop talking like that," I answered.

"I ain't playin! This is my true voice! I've always said I was a true gagsta!" he said smiling now.

"Whatever, Ig. Okay Nudge is in Nevada. So only like a few more hours then we can eat."

"Heck yeah!" he said pumping his fist ion the air.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground. I focused on the cars down below. They were going head on then they swerved into the other lane. My eyes widened as it crashed into the railing on the side of the bridge. I tried not to look down but couldn't help it. I was prepared to see a bloody mess. Instead Brenda, Fang's guy, and I assume Iggy's guard poured out of the car unhurt.

"Move it boys! We got idiots on our tails!" I yelled pumping my wings harder and soaring forward.

Iggy followed brushing my ankle with his hand every so often to make sure he was following. Fang followed silently. Shocker there!

"I need grub!" Iggy said stretching the word grub out.

"Okay we'll get food. Now please stop with the gangster act! You are not a gangster!"

"Whatever! I am so a gangster! You just don't come from the same hood I did so you wouldn't know!"

"Um hmm. Sure. Anyways you don't even have a gang!"

"I did! Until you and your home boy Fang snatched me away!"

"Did you want to stay there?" I asked shocked.

"Heck no but I am a gangster!"

"Give up, Max. He's a gangster," Fang said smiling a little bit.

"Thank you homie! Now pound it!" Iggy said holding out his fist.

Fang punched Iggy's fist and Iggy smiled nodding his head.

"Can you rap?" Fang asked out of the blue.

"Me? No, gangsters don't do that. Rappers do. I'd get a paper cut if I tried to wrap presents."

"He didn't mean that! He meant can you talk really fast saying stuff that your peeps can't make since of?"

"Oh you mean rap not wrap. No I can't do either."

I shook my head.

"We're landing!" I called over my shoulder.

"Good! I need grub!"

"You've already told us that."

"Well you weren't listening the first time."

We tucked in our wings and dropped unfurling them before we would have crashed. The town we needed to go to was Eureka, Nevada. We landed in a forest near by a neighborhood.

"We in a different hood?" Iggy asked listening to the sounds.

"Yeah, Ig, I don't think we're in New Mexico anymore."

"Very funny."

"Thank you."

I walked up to the street and started to look at the houses. Maybe Nudge would be by the window our outside…

"Where is she?" I asked in frustration.

"Can I ding dong ditch a house?" Iggy said automatically finding his way up the steps of a house.

"Iggy, no!"

I was to late he had already pressed the door bell and was running to us. He tripped over the stairs and fell on Fang.

"Get up get up! Hurry we need to leave!" I hissed at them pulling Fang and Iggy off the ground.

"Well duh, it's ding dong DITCH!" Iggy said smiling a little bit.

We were about to run for it when a brown skinned girl walked out of the house. She looked around I pulled Iggy and Fang to the ground so we would be hidden. She shrugged and went to the bench reading her small thick book. She had on glasses. Her face matched Nudge's. I smiled to myself.

"We messed up on this one. Maybe next time we ding dong ditch a house we'll do better," Iggy said from the ground.

"Shut up! She'll hear you!" Fang whispered.

"Well excuse me!" Iggy said acting like a girl.

"It's Nudge you idiots!" I whispered getting up.

I walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. Now usually a girl her age would be asking me why I'm here and who I was, Nudge briefly looked up from her book and went back to reading.

_A shy girl? Man if only she could stay this way! Silence…how nice…_

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said not looking up from her book.

Iggy and Fang walked over now. She sat up and looked at everyone. When her eyes landed on Iggy she started to stare. She closed her book and watched him carefully.

"What's your name?" she asked Iggy.

"Iggy."

_Thank you! He used his real name! Or at least the one he gave himself…_

"That's cool. Mine's Natalie."

"Kind of cute," Iggy said smiling slightly.

I was shocked. That is something I would have never thought Iggy would say. I guess if it makes Nudge remember than it's worth trying.

Nudge's face flushed. She looked down and fidgeted with her bookmark.

_I cannot believe she is shy! This is gold! Man, if only she'd stay quiet. _

"So what book are you reading?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, I-I'm reading…re-reading Old Willis Place."

"Cool."

"What do you do in your spare time?" she asked.

"I blow up stuff. Sometimes…no most of the time Max's."

"Cool…"

Iggy turned his head and sniffed. "Is that a burrito?"

"Yeah. My mom's cooking some."

"Max, can I--"

"Stay focused, Ig!"

"Dang it."

"Do you remember yet?" I asked turning back to Nudge.

"Max? Fang? Iggy! Where's Angel and Gazzy!?" she said jumping up and hugging us.

"We think they are in California," I said.

"Man, I still can't believe they turned you into a shy girl. You know, all silent and all," Iggy said following us to the sidewalk.

"You know what they say, silence is gold duct tape is silver," she said stopping.

"Max, I need you to cut my shirt."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to."

Iggy handed me a knife and I started away.

Minutes later Nudge let her wings out.

"Oh, that feels good!"

"Natalie! Get away from those people!" a woman said running toward us.

"U and A. Now!" I yelled jumping up pulling Iggy with me.

"Natalie! Stop!"

"Later much!" she yelled heading forward.

_Nudge's journey. Complete. Now it's Angel's and Gazzy's. Will we have to bomb something for Gazzy? Or by a bear with wings for Angel?_

**_Did you guys like my idea? Nudge...shy? You would have to be kidding. Anyways review that button won't bite or sting! Tell if you thought it was good and all! Anyways, review I'll try to post sooner! Bye bye!_**

**_-Kenna92005_**


	12. Surprise!

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait! I hope you guys rememberwhat happened last time! If not here is what happened: The Flock got Nudge to remember. She was shy. Hope that rings a bell!**

**Disclaimor: I'm not JP never was never will be. Which concludes that I do not own Maximum Ride!**

"Max, how much longer?" Nudge asked me.

"Not long only a few more minutes," I said smiling.

After this we would all be back together and safe.

She smiled wide and went back into her conversation with Iggy. I looked a head trying to focus on the town we were going to pass over.

_Angel and Gaz are in Sacramento I think this is it!_

"Guys, we need to land!"

"What's that? I think I hear sirens," Iggy said

"I think that's a fire truck," Fang said from beside me.

"Well I guess we know Gazzy's here," Iggy said.

We landed in a forest near downtown. I scanned the area trying to see any Flyboys or our guards. Nothing, I signaled for them to follow me out.

We emerged one by one out of the trees. We walked down streets looking for a six year old blonde haired girl with wings and a blonde hair eight year old boy with wings. We ended up with nothing.

"Can we go to the square?" Nudge asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, a lot of people go there so we might as well check for Angel and Gazzy there. Plus I have a feeling we're not safe out in the open just walking down streets…"

"I feel the same. Can we Max?" Iggy said.

"Might as well."

We turned around and headed to the square. It took 30 minutes to walk there! We could have flown in 10 minutes tops!

"Let's split up! I can be with Iggy, you can be with Nudge we'll meet back up here," Fang said taking the words right out of my mouth.

Nudge stood beside me and Ig next to Fang.

"In five minutes, ok?" I said then turned walking off.

Nudge and I scanned and looked at each of the faces.

"See anything?" I asked.

"No…" she said sadly.

"Don't give up. We'll find her!"

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" A girl cried.

We turned around to see a six year old blonde girl talking to an adult.

"Do you think it's her?" Nudge asked.

"I think so!"

"Please! Help me! My brother!" she cried.

She turned around and saw me. Her face suddenly lit up and she jumped into my arms. We hugged tightly then Nudge hugged her.

"Max, you have to help me get Gazzy back!"

"Where is he?" Iggy said from behind us.

"He's at Juviee!"

"What!! How did he got there?"

"Well, I tried telling him about us and our wings and stuff. You know, so he could remember but he got mad and walked out. The next thing I knew he bombed the school. Don't worry, Max, no one was in there," she whispered.

"That is insane! Man, I wish I could have been there!" Iggy said.

I gave him a glare which, of course, was lost on him.

"Tell us where Juviee is here and we'll break him out."

"Yeah! Jail break!" Iggy said punching the air.

"Shut up moron! You'll get us caught!" Fang said.

"Sorry."

"Enough! Okay now where is the Juviee?" I asked.

"Down that street and to the left!"

"Okay, let's go!"

We ran fast down the street and making a hard left. Nearly hitting several people.

_Come on, come on, come on! Move it! _I thought to the other people.

We stopped once we saw a giant brown building with a barb wire fence. I looked up at the sky it was around 5:00 pm so the sun was going down. Would it be too bright for us to just fly over the fence?

Nudge had already started climbing Iggy was right beside her. Fang and I threw Angel up and she clung to the fence like Velcro. She was already ahead of us. Fang and I jumped five feet in the air and grabbed the fence. All of us climbing fast.

Sirens started going off in the distance behind us. We jumped off the fence on the other side and sprinted towards the building.

"How do we get in?" Nudge asked frantically.

"I have an idea!" Fang said walking in through the doors.

"Is that his idea?" Angel asked.

"I don't know…" I said walking in the front doors after him.

We stayed behind only close enough to hear…

"Uh, kid. This place is off limits for you," a man said.

"Is it?"

"Are you a visitor?"

"No."

There was a clap sound then all the lights went off. We heard a guy get a flash light.

"Who are you!?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Fang said using his scariest voice.

The man screamed a girly scream and ran out of the office. He didn't see us and kept running all the way out of the doors. Suddenly the lights came back on and Fang stepped out smirking and dangling the keys.

"Worst nightmare?" Nudge said.

"I thought it was fun!" he said.

"That was wicked my man!" Iggy said.

"You did great with the lights! That added just the right touch!" Fang said.

"You did that?" I asked.

"Guys! Gazzy's still locked up!"

"Oh, sorry!" we said together then headed down the hallway.

"Fang, did you happen to see anything about the Gasman in your little episode back there?" I asked.

"He's in cell number 56. Which is down hallway C!"

We turned down hallway B and looked into the cells for a number. We saw lots of angry faces and creepy little kids, no offense. Some kids were normal looking they just made a mistake.

"There!" Angel cried.

We headed to the cell and stopped. There was a small little blonde eight year old kid in there. Gazzy was dirty and had a tear struck face. He looked up at us in alarm.

"Gaz, please remember!" Angel cried.

"Abby! Stop there's nothing to remember!"

"Gazzy! Please!"

"My name is Luke! Not Gazzy!"

"Luke, please listen to your sister!" Nudge said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nudge! This is Max, Fang, Iggy. We're the flock! Remember?"

"Flock? Abby where'd you pick up these lunatics?"

"Gazzy!" Angel cried.

"Abby, you better go home! Dad will beat you again!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she said.

"He's going to hurt you worse! Please, Abby! Just go home!"

_I was lost. Angel's guard beat her? Isn't that child abuse?_

I looked down at Angel and realized what she was wearing. She wore a hoodie in the middle of Californian summer and jeans.

"Not anymore! Max is here!"

"Gaz, do you remember the time we blew up Max's jeans by using her Mickey mouse alarm clock? What about the time we made Big Boy?"

Gazzy shook his head then stopped. He had a blank expression on his face. Then a slow impish smile grew on his face.

"That was awesome when the hummer crashed into the tarp full of oil!" he said.

"Oh, Gazzy!" Angel said smiling.

"Angel! I'm sorry I told that bad guy about you saying gibberish about Max and the flock! It's all my fault!"

"It's okay! You remember now!"

"I'll never forgive myself! He could have killed you!"

"But I got away! It's not your fault!"

"How bad are the bruises?"

"They are healing."

_I'll have to ask her about it later._

Fang got out the keys and unlocked Gazzy's cell. He stepped out and we did a group hug.

"Can't breath!" he said smiling.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" a passing guard said running towards us.

"Run!" I shouted.

"Sorry, we gotta split!" Nudge said pulling Iggy and running.

I held onto Angel and Fang had Gazzy. We ran down the hallways and out the front doors. Police cars were parked everywhere. Our guards were on the other side of the fence. Angel tightened her grip on my hand when she saw hers.

_He must have really hurt her…_

"Max, what do we do!?" Nudge shrieked seeing cops everywhere.

"We're going to fly!"

"In front of everyone!?" Fang said.

"Yes, do you have a better plan?"

"No…"

"Up and Away!" I shouted right as a policemen came out of the building.

We jumped in the air and flew away. But even in the air we weren't free from the mess.

By the time we were out of California we thought we were safe. But, boy, was I wrong! When we landed in Arizona, yes we were going to spin the night with my mom, we found a surprise! Not a good one either!

Guards, mine and Fang's to be exact, held my mom and Ella captive. Gazzy's, Iggy's and Nudge's guards were outside waiting to attack us. To spice things up more Flyboys were there too! That's not all! Omega, Anne Walker, and Jeb were there as well! Surprise!

**Left with hanger! Sorry if it got confusing for you at the ending of this chapter. If you have any questions please ask! I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner! Sorry again! Please REVIEW!! **

**-Kenna92005**


	13. Will This Darkness Ever End?

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the late posting! I'm sooo sorry! Okay last on A New Moon For Max, Max and the flock went to Arizona and saw that Flyboys, Jeb, Anne, Omega, and the flocks guards (Brenda and the others) were surrounding Dr. Martinez's house! Also They got Gazzy and Angel to remember. The Jail Break! Hope you guys remember! **

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

"Max, they have your mom!" Angel said.

I looked through the windows. Brenda had my mom and Ella tied. Brenda looked mad like she would blow up any second! My mother and sister in the line of fire!

I bolted downwards not caring if the flyboys would try to get me, all I wanted was my mom and sis to be safe.

I landed sprinting across the yard. As I reached the door I yanked it open yelling, "Get away from them now!"

Brenda turned with an evil smile on her face. The flyboys were charging towards the house with Anne, Jeb, and Omega behind them. My Flock flew through the window surrounding Brenda and me. Gazzy tried making his way to Mom and Ella to untie them but Omega came and tackled him.

"Get away from him!" Angel screamed at Omega.

That's when the flyboys started attacking us. Omega nearly killing Gazzy and Angel I ran over to try to help. Of course Brenda would not allow it. She grabbed my arm and threw me into a wall.

"Max!" Mom shouted trying to get out of the rope.

"Don't hurt her!" Ella shouted at Brenda.

"Brenda you said you wouldn't hurt Max!" Jeb said his face a bright red color.

"I'm not hurting her that bad! Just enough to where she'll come with us without a fight!"

With that being heard Fang charged at Brenda.

"Max isn't going anywhere with you!"

I got up holding my head. I had a serious headache but that didn't matter now. I ran to help Iggy battling flyboys.

"10 o'clock!" I shouted as Iggy punched furiously.

I battled with him until I heard Nudge scream. She was being punched and kicked by more flyboys. How many could there be?

I kicked at the flyboys knock several of them down like dominoes.

"Oh, Max! Help!" Angel said as Omega was about to throw her across the room.

I caught her in the air and helped her get upright. I searched the room for Gazzy and found him out cold next to Omega's feet. My blood started to boil I could feel more hatred than ever. Which slightly frightened me.

I charged at Omega with all my strength I brought him to the ground. This will be the end for him! I waved my hand across his face then punched him hard in the nose. It broke with a loud pop. His eyes got wide.

I waved my hand again and clocked him in the eyes. His breath getting hard. I waved my hand a third time and kicked him in a very sensitive spot… He went down like a stone. This I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. His chest wasn't moving but he kept twitching.

"Max!" Nudge screamed pointing to Fang.

Brenda had him in an iron lock.

I flew up in the air and kicked her hard in the neck. Her cage broke and Fang was free. She held her neck in alarm.

During all of this Anne was writing it down which made me very mad. I sneaked up behind her and kicked her till she was down on the ground and the notebook fell out of her hands. I picked it up and threw it out into the fireplace.

Angel had already started on untying Mom and Ella. Jeb had ran out of the house getting away from this massacre. By now everyone else's guards came in. Each one as bad as Brenda.

"U and A!" I shouted.

Iggy flew up waiting for someone to tell him which way the window was. Angel grabbed Ella and Mom pulling them out the shattered window. Fang grabbed Gazzy off the floor and flew out.

I ran across the room and out the window. Brenda was right on my heels but I had the advantage of flying.

I unfurled my wings and pumped hard getting higher.

"Go go go!" she yelled as surviving flyboys flew up to get me.

I also had speed on my side! So I flew higher and much faster then the idiots down below.

I should have saw this coming, some of the flyboys had a chopper and so they dropped a net on me. My wings getting caught in it. I was trapped.

"Fang!" I screamed as I decreased altitude.

He turned around and gave Gazzy to Iggy. He flew to me.

"Fang!" I shouted again as I desperately flapped my wings.

The flyboys were ganging on me.

"Max! It's alright I'm almost there!"

The flyboys now reached me and carried the net towards the ground to Brenda. Fang tried harder he even tucked in his wings and bombed toward the ground. As hard as he tried it was too late. Brenda had me and was shoving me into the van. To make things worse I was now tied up with the net and a rope.

Brenda slammed the door and ran to the drivers side. Angel's guard held my arm tight as if I could run and escape! Fang had landed and was running towards the van.

"Drive!" Fang's guard yelled at Brenda.

"I am!"

She slammed down on the gas and we went flying out of the drive way. She turned dangerously fast.

_Angel, if you're reading my mind right now go get Nick! He lives in Washington! Forks! Go Angel! And tell the rest of the flock I love them! Be safe!_

**_Sorry for it being a little short! I'll try making the next one longer! Please REVIEW!! I love reivews! _**

**_-Kenna92005_**


	14. If It's a War They Want

**Hey! Okay last on A New Moon For Max, MAX got taken away from the flock and Fang and the flock are going to save her. Hope you remember! Make sure you read the bottom Author's Note! It might be important!**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

Ron, (Angel's and Gazzy's guard) took my face in his hands and forced a cup of blue liquid down my throat. It burnt and tasted awful.

_What is this crap? Ugh! I have an awful taste in my mouth! Oh no! I can feel my wings! _

I tried to beat them. I looked back they weren't moving. They lied limply down on the ground beside me.

Ron laughed an evil laugh and said, "She is freaking out back here!"

I glared at him them looked at my legs. I could no longer feel them either! I tried moving them, nothing. Not even a centimeter. Ron laughed once more.

I felt my head pounding. I was suddenly getting dizzy. How…how could this happen? Where…? What?

I suddenly blacked out.

**FANG'S P.O.V**

"Alright, we need to find that van!" I said flying this way and that.

"Fang! We need to go to Forks, Washington!" Angel said.

"What!? Do you know how far that is from here?"

"I know it sounds crazy but Max says it will help us get her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Would I kid about this?

"No…"

"What are we going to do?" Gazzy asked.

"Well she helped us! So, I say we should help her!" Iggy said.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy agreed.

"Okay, we'll go. Who's there that can help?"

"She said someone named Nick…I think."

"Well let's hope you're right!"

We flew north in our quest to reach Washington.

_We'll be there soon Max! _

**MAX'S POV**

I woke up feeling sluggish. I couldn't move and I knew that for certain, 1) I was tied to a stretcher 2) The Bluish liquid didn't wear off yet and 3) I just wasn't feeling up to it!

I knew I was alone, however. It seemed that I was also alone in my brain. _Had the Voice left me? Am I going to die?_

_Both of those answers are a no. I am still here and you're not going to die._

_Oh…so…why am I here?_

_You'll soon find out Maximum._

_Quit messing around and tell me!_

Of course! Dead silence! How? Why? Why me? I feel so out of the loop!

_Is Fang and the flock safe? Are they headed for Washington? Will they get the Cullens in here? Or will they leave me?_

As I was about to try and break these bonds Ron came in. He smiled an ugly, evil smile. I knew right then it was going to become a war again him and me. He abused my baby and he forced me to drink the liquid. I was going to get my revenge. It will get ugly!

FANG'S POV

We arrived at Washington two days later. Much more time than I was willing to waste! We could have found Max by now! She could have been with us! What does this Nick guy have that we need!?

I was so confused it was not funny.

"There! I think that is where Nick lives," said a teenager we asked.

"Thank you!" Angel said and headed off into the distance going to find the house.

She stopped at a house with a red door. She looked like she had just read something in someone's mind that made her mad! She banged on the door and a two teenagers opened the door.

"Nick?" I asked.

"I'm Nick. This is Mike," the black haired boy said.

Mike waved at us.

Nudge and Iggy glared at Nick.

Something that Angel, Nudge, and Iggy knew that I didn't. What could it be?

"We need your help. Max was taken away by Brenda," I said looking at him through my bangs which were covering my eyes.

"What!? Is she alright!?" he asked running down the steps and towards us. Mike followed.

"We don't know," Iggy said.

"Well we need more people to help us get her back! If this is what my dad said would happen then we're going to have a war and Max won't be able to help us. I think we might have an advantage."

"War? What!?" We said at once.

"Well. I'll have to explain it later. For now we need more troops. Mike will you come with us to save Max?"

"For Max!" Mike said.

_Max has quite a fan club here. Though that doesn't bother me one bit…_

"We must seek out the Cullens. They can't die, or so I've heard…" Nick said.

Mike looked at him in horror. "The Cullens? No way, man! They won't help us!"

"Well we'll need all the help we can get! This is going to be a bad war!"

"You're talking nonsense! There isn't going to be a war!"

"I know there will be! My dad told me there will be."

"Alright, let's go get the Cullens," I said walking away from the house.

_If Nick is telling the truth and there is a war…how will we win? Is Nick lying? If it's a war they want it's a war they'll get!_

_We're coming Max. Right after we get more people rounded up!_

**_So...how was it? I hope you liked it! Well please review! Also I have a blog where you can see when I will update on the story and maybe even a sneak peak of the next chapter? Well so far I only have one post on that but it's like an introduction so I will have more info on that later. If you have questions about my blog PM me. My Unsername on blogspot is Kenna92005 the blog is called Fanfiction. Please Please REVIEW!_**


	15. Operation Max

**Hey! How's it going? Sorry I haven't posted in awhile... Last on A New Moon for Max, Max got kidnapped by the school and Fang has to round up an army to save her! There is the Cullens in this chapter but...they don't do much...Sorry!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight! (I'll have to get better at the disclaimors. This one's so boring!!)**

**Fang's POV**

"You ready?" I asked.

We were standing outside of the school. We were hidden my a huge bolder. The doors look bullet proof and all the windows had bars on them. Don't they look welcoming?

"What do I do again?" Gazzy asked from beside me.

"You, fly around the school with Angel to distract the people. Then Iggy, Mike, Nick, and I will sneak in. The Cullen's will be waiting outside to ambush the Whitecoats and Flyboys that come out. Nudge will also be with the Cullens."

"I see. So, I'm a distraction?"

"Yes. In this plan you are."

"Sweet! Can I blow up some bombs?"

"However many you have."

"Sweet!"

"Ready?" I asked.

Everyone around me nodded and took their places. Angel and Gazzy stood on top of the bolder now making Indian sounds. They unfurled their wings and soared in the air towards the building.

"I take right you take left!" Gazzy shouted.

"Got it!" "Oh boy's! We've come to crash your little fun fest!" they screamed.

Iggy, Mike, Nick, and I took our positions and sneaked to the side of the building.

"They're bound to come out sometime," I whispered.

Only minutes after a troop of flyboys and some Whitecoats came huddling out of the building. Some looked eager some looked bored. Let's change that right now! "Velcome! Velcome!" Gazzy said hiding half his face with his wings.

"Who are you!?" a new Whitecoat asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" he said jumping high in the air and dropping a small bomb.

"It's experiment fourteen!" older Whitecoats said.

"Muhaha!" Gazzy laughed darkly watching some flyboys catch on fire.

The Cullen's were blurs of white, running this way and that. It was hard to keep up even with our eyesight. I signaled for my group to follow me inside.

We walked through the doors and crawled behind a counter. Our first objective was to find Max. Then, kill every person here and destroy this school forever!

"Where's Max?" Nick asked.

"Shh!" Iggy shushed him.

I pointed to a Whitecoat who was talking. We crawled slowly over there, still out of sight.

"Yes…interesting. Her brain cells seem to function very well. With the illusions and memories we are planting into her will only take a few more moments then we can use her for a weapon! To take over the world!"

_No! Max is supposed to save the world! Not rule it!_

Mike accidentally made his shoes squeak. The Whitecoat turned in alarm. He stood up and walked over to our hiding place. He shot a glare in our direction then signaled for backup.

I launched myself at him. He wasn't going to get away with hurting my Max! The others followed after me taking the other people that came in. Mike and Nick did as good as they could.

After knocking the guy unconscious I stood up and ran to the machine. I ripped out the cords and all the electricity went out. It was dark in the room.

"No!" the Whitecoats said.

"Where's Maximum Ride?" I demanded in a dark voice throwing the cords down.

They were speechless. I walked over to one and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Where. Is. Max?"

He pointed to a closet. I let go of him and walked over to it. I opened it, blue gas came out and floated around the room. When it cleared I saw Max sitting limply in a chair, wires connected to all parts of her skin. She would sometimes twitch like she was seeing a bad scene.

"You might have killed her…" the Whitecoat whispered.

I walked into the small in closed place and unhooked the wires. I grabbed Max and held her bridal style out of the room. She didn't faze from her dream.

"We'll be taking our leave now," Iggy said throwing a grenade at the surviving Whitecoats.

"Which way's out!?" I asked looking through the smoke.

"Turn right!" Nick said.

We ran down a hallway and entered a room. An old man sat at a desk writing something down. Another man stood behind him watching him.

"Oh, Nick. You've came," the younger man said.

"Yes, father, and I brought the flock. Just as you wished."

"I knew you could do it."

"What!? You have got to be kidding me! This freaking twerp tricked us! Oh no! I don't roll like that!" Iggy said tackling Nick.

"Secure him!" Nick's father said.

I glared at him then searched for a way out of here.

"I promise we'll get out of here, Max," I whispered under my breath.

Four flyboys and Whitecoats brought in Gazzy and Angel. They held them by the arms. Next a screaming Nudge came in punching and kicking like crazing. All three kids stared at me holding a limp Max. Angel burst into tears.

_Come on, Max! Wake up! Please! I beg you!_

More Whitecoats tackled Iggy and held him tightly. The remaining people took Mike's arms. He looked disappointed in his friend.

"Take them away but leave Fang," the man said.

"This isn't the last time you'll hear from me!" Iggy shouted trying to kick the Whitecoat but missing.

I glared at the man and the old man. The man looked pleased. I could take Nick…but that would mean I'd have to leave Max. I'm not going to do that!

"Well, Fang. I must say you've done well. Now hand over Max so we can save. She'll die if you don't."

"That's not true! We can save her just as well!" I nearly yelled.

Nick moved towards me, I shot him a warning glare. He kept at bay but his father walked around the desk.

"You can't save her if you're all dead."

"You're retire us?"

"That's what I'm saying isn't? Well hand her over, boy."

I held Max tighter to my chest. There's no way I'm giving her to this creep. "You touch her you die!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled his eyes were amused. "We'll see about that."

_Where's the Cullens? Is the flock safe? Max wake up!_

Nick was now behind me. They were going to corner me! I don't think so! I unfurled my wings clipping Nick in the neck with my thirteen foot wingspan.

I flapped them up and down soon I was at the ceiling. Max was now getting heavier, still not a stir from her.

"Get down from there!" Nick's father bellowed.

"No!"

"You've brought this on yourself."

The ceiling opened up a crack. I felt a sudden suction. I found myself going towards the crack. No! I tried to fly the other way but the force got stronger.

Nick's dad brought out a taser gun. He pointed it at me and with a shot of electricity my body went as limp as Max's. She dropped from my grasp.

"No! Max!" I shouted right before being sucked into the crack of the ceiling.

**Whoa! Hold up! Did anybody see this coming? A twist!? Another one!? W-O-W!!! **

**Okay enough of that....how was it? Was it what you expected? Sorry again for the late posting! I'll try to get better at it! Also next chapter I hope to have the Cullens speak and do more! **

**REVIEW!!!!! Thanks for reading! Until next time! Chow for Now!**

**-Kenna92005 (Review...)**


	16. THe Great Tunnel and Escape!

**Hey Hey Hey!!! How's it goin'? Alright last on A New Moon for Max, Fang carried Max to a room. Nick and his father took Max away and Fang got sucked into a giant crack in the wall... A little freak, yes, but it was action!**

**I disclaimify that I own Maximum Ride and Twilight! (Like my new word!? Disclaimify!)**

**ACTION!**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I flew through the crack, the ceiling closed right after I got through. Max was still limp but was now in Nick's arms. I completely loathe him now!

I fell down a series of tunnels and slides. My jacket was ripped into shreds by the end! I knew I would have bruises all over me.

The end was near. I could tell because there was an opening at the end of this long tunnel. I fell hard on a pile of mats. Flyboys were surrounding me. They had guns pointing at me.

I stood up and brushed my jeans off. I'll settle this the hard way!

Before I could launch myself at one of them, the closest flyboy grabbed my arm. A different one grabbed my other arm. They were now going to lead me into a room!

I walked with them as flyboys behind me shoved their guns in my back! The flyboys led me to a cellar type place. They chained me up to the wall, literally, chains!

"The end is near for you," they droned.

"Same for you," I spat darkly.

They left without another word. The only light showing was from a window and it was rather small!

"Fang?" someone called from the darkness.

"Who's there!?" I called out.

"It's me! Angel!"

"Oh, Angel…where are the others?"

"We're here!" they called out.

"Report!"

"Bruises," Gazzy and Nudge said.

"Scrapes and a bloody nose. I'll be fine," Angel called softly.

"My eye's swollen and I have a fat lip. I think I have a cut somewhere on my leg but I can't really tell," Iggy said.

"Can any of you get up and walk?" I asked.

"No, we're all chained!" Angel cried.

"Shoot," I mumbled. "There goes plan b."

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked.

"She's with Nick."

"That traitor! If I get my hands on him…ooh you better watch out!" Iggy said madly.

"Where's Mike?" I asked noticing he wasn't talking.

"He's not here…the flyboys took him somewhere else…" Angel said quietly.

It was silent for hours. The light coming from the window slowly dimmed to nighttime.

_Where's the Cullens? Is Max alive? Did I kill her?_

**EDWARD'S POV**

We had retreated back to the forest. The flock was still in the school. I wonder if they're alright…

"Edward, we need to make a plan," Carlisle said.

"Why don't we just bust in there, kill everyone in sight, and save the flock!?" Emmett said eager to go back to fighting.

"Because that would be a stupid plan!" Alice said.

"Then what do you suppose?"

"I say that we first find out exactly where the flock is. Surely there would be a window or something! Then we break in…if anyone sees us…we destroy them. Remember don't spill any blood! You know what happens guys!"

"I like that plan! Plus maybe Angel can hear our thoughts and tell us where they are!" I said.

"That's a good plan. Alright, Edward and I will take the east side. Emmett and Rosalie will take the south and west wing, Alice and Jasper will take the North. Esme I want you to stay here."

Everyone nodded. We raced off into our positions. I could hear everyone's thoughts. The search begins now!

**Fang's POV**

The light outside was gone, nothing showed through. My arms ached from the chains and my ankles were soar from the tunnels I fell through.

Suddenly, in the silence, Angel gasped. Everyone seemed to wake up and go on alert then.

"Angel, what is it?" I asked calmly.

"It's the Cullen's! They're looking for us!" she gasped.

"Where are they?" Iggy asked.

"Outside! They can break through the window up there!"

"That might be bullet proof and strong…" I said.

"Fang, it might be bullet proof but it's not vampire proof!" she said.

"Are they coming?" Nudge asked.

"They should be. I tol--"

Angel was interrupted by the shatter of the glass over head. I tucked my head in my knees to shield my eyes from the glass.

"Have no fear! Emmett is here!" Emmett said in a triumphant voice.

The blond haired girl named, Rosalie, came in after him.

"We're kind of chained up. Can you perhaps break them?" Nudge said fast.

Emmett turned to her in the darkness. He grabbed her wrist gently and barely tugged at the chains. They broke apart…he moved onto her other wrist.

Rosalie started breaking chains on Angel when Edward came through. He walked over to me and broke one of my chains.

"Don't worry, we'll find her…" he said under his breath.

He broke all of my chains and soon my flock and I were free.

"Where's the others?" I asked noticing some of the Cullens were missing.

"They're taking a different route…" Edward chuckled.

The Cullens led us to a door. I tried to open it but it was, of course, bolted shut. Edward moved to get a grip on the door. He pulled and it broke in splinters!

"Well…I didn't attend to do that…"

We rushed through the broken doorway. I led the group to the room where I last saw Max. Flyboys were guarding the doorway with guns at their side.

Emmett pushed past us and cleared his throat.

"Show time, boys!" he bellowed.

The flyboys shot off their guns but it didn't effect Emmett at all. He walked up to them and punched theirs heads. They flew off and the bodies fell to the floor.

Emmett moved onto the next couple and so on. Soon the hallway was filled with the flyboys' bodies. He turned and grinned at us.

I ran to the door. It was locked again! Through the small window I saw Max lying on a chair, she was cuffed to it. A metal hat was on her head. Lights were glowing, Max kept twitching and her chest was heaving for air.

* * *

**Max! Okay, so how was it? Did you like? Did you get it? I'm sorry if this is confusing...I try to make it simple and easy to understand but I know I can be confusing... Also sorry for the late posting! Also that have no fear thing from Emmett that was a little ooc but I thought it'd be funny...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!!**

**-Kenna**


	17. Vulnerable

**Hey! Long time of no post! Sorry about that! Okay last on A New Moon for Max- Max's chest was heaving for air and she kept twitching. Also the Cullen's broke the Flock out of the dungeon. Hope you remmber!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twlight. **

**FANG'S POV**

"It's locked! I can't get in!" I said.

"Here, I'll get it," Edward said pushing past the flock.

Edward gripped the handle and pulled just slightly. The door broke open and we all ran in.

I was to Max already unstrapping the metal helmet. Edward was working on her handcuffs. We had her out in seconds flat.

I held her tight to me. I scanned the room and found that we weren't alone. Flyboys were everywhere, Nick and his father were watching us.

The Cullens had formed a circle around us to defend us. It was silent for awhile.

"Fang, put Max down," Nick's dad said to me.

"We'll never listen to you!" Iggy said.

"Well, I see it'll be a fight then," Nick said.

Iggy popped his knuckles and turned in Nick's direction. "Bring it on, little man!"

The Cullens charged at Flyboys. The flock flew to the Whitecoats. Iggy taking down Nick.

_Fang, get Max out of here! _Angel's voice chimed in my head.

I ran, with Max in my arms, to the door.

"Ah ah ah!" Nick's father said. "You won't get away that easy!"

I turned and glared at him. He was walking towards me. Everyone around us fighting.

"Give me the girl, boy," he said holding out his arms.

"I'll never give her to you," I snarled.

I looked down at Max. Her chest was no longer heaving for air. She was no longer twitching. She was breathing softly and she look more relaxed than what she has ever looked.

"She'll survive if you give her to me!"

"No she'll die if I give her to you!"

"Ahh!" Iggy yelled before tackling Nick's dad.

"I told you I'd be back!" Iggy yelled at him.

I ran past them and to the other side of the room. The Cullens had already taken down nearly a hundred flyboys. The Flock had gotten several Whitecoats down but not a lot. Gazzy had thrown at least six grenades. No telling how many Iggy had thrown!

Nick was lying face down unconscious on the floor.

I laid Max down behind me in a corner. I sat her up to where her head was leaning against the wall.

"You'll be safe! I promise!" I whispered before turning around.

Two Whitecoats made their way to me. I knocked out the one nearest to me. He went down easy the second one had made his way over to Max.

I ran over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You wanna know why my name's Fang?" I asked flashing him my teeth.

The Whitecoat shook his head no.

"Well too bad. 'Cause you're gonna find out!" I said before knocking him out.

The Cullens were finished with every flyboy by the time I was finished with that one Whitecoat. Iggy had moved back onto the Whitecoats, throwing tons of grenades and bombs at once. Half the room was already burnt.

"Fang?" I heard someone barely whisper.

I turned around to face Max. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was forming my name. I kneeled down next to her.

"Max?" I asked.

"F-Fa-Fang, where…am…I?" she stammered.

"You're at the school. We're busting you out. Don't worry!" I said fast.

Her face turned into concentration. "How's the flock?" she asked more clearly.

Even through all she's been through she's worried about us… She's the best leader. I guess that's what I love about her.

"They're fine," I murmured.

"Fang, let's get out of here."

"What!?" I asked shock.

"Let's all get out of here," she explained.

"Oh, I thought…"

"Yeah, I know what you thought! Lucky for me they did inject me with any drugs that makes act weird like at Mom's house. That was totally the medicine speaking!"

"Sure, Max. I remember very clearly that you kissed me when I was a nerd, too."

"To help you remember!"

"Sure, I think you wanted to take advantage of a vulnerable Fang."

"I doubt that."

"You like me, you can't resist to! You know it!"

"You like me! Since you're obviously holding me captive in this corner!"

I helped her up and soon we were both fighting side by side. No Whitecoats dared to cross Max's path but they would come to fight me.

"We need to get out of here!" Max yelled after punching the flyboy out.

"The doors are locked!" I said.

"Not for long!" Emmett said charging at one of them.

"Move to the doors!" Max shouted running and kicking a flyboy which was creeping up behind Angel.

"Max! You're alive!" Angel squealed hugging her.

"Yep, now we all need to get out of here so we can stay alive!" Max said.

Angel and Gazzy ran out the door behind Rosalie and Esme. I ran over to Nudge.

"Nudge, follow Alice outside!" I shouted taking the Whitecoat down.

Nudge ran off taking Iggy's arm and pulling him.

"I'll be back for you!" he called over his shoulder.

"Hopefully not," I muttered.

I scanned the room. The Whitecoats had ran away retreating as well. The flyboys all seemed to be dead. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were all outside following the group. Nick's father was out, unconscious.

Max was sitting in a corner her head hanging low. As if she had fainted again.

"Max!" I yelled as I saw Nick cornering her.

"I have her now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Nick said.

I looked behind Nick to Max. She looked up at me and smiled. She put a finger to her mouth signaling for me to be quiet.

"You won't get away with this!" I acted.

"Sure. Whatever."

Max suddenly jumped up and wrapped an arm over Nick's neck. She didn't squeeze but she wouldn't let him go.

"So, you think you can betray me, take my flock, and try to kill off Fang without me knowing? Guess again, nothing gets me angrier than some twerp picking on my flock while I'm unconscious. You don't want to know what I do to those people," Max said in the darkest voice I've ever heard.

He looked shocked but also triumphant and happy for some reason.

"Believe me when I say this, Nick, you won't be happy unless you know whose side you're on," she whispered.

With that Max turned him around and punched him square in the nose. Blood gushed out like crazy. She let him fall to the ground.

"Oh, and there's only one Nick I like…and his true name is Fang," she said taking my side.

Nick glared at me and wiped blood onto his sleeve.

"You'll be mine soon enough, Max! You'll love me! I know it!"

"In your dreams!" I said taking Max's hand and pulling her out the door.

We sprinted out of the room and down the same hallways as before. We ran past the same room in which I first found Max. Soon we were out and flying next to the rest of the flock. The Cullen's leading the way, on the ground, to their house. Gazzy and Iggy throwing bomb after bomb at the school until it was just a huge flame.

I had a million questions for Max but she seemed to be happy just being with the flock again. I'd ask her later, at the Cullen's house.

**How'd you like it!? Was good or bad? I must know! Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter posted sooner! Review please! They are VERY helpful with writing. And if you got questions or you're confused just ask. I'll be happy to clear things up! Hope it's not too confusing! Okay, well see ya l8r! Bye!**


	18. Wait and See

**Hey! Sorry for such the late post! Last chapter, Fang and the Cullens escaped with Max. Now they are headed to the Cullen's house.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

**MAX'S POV**

We reached the Cullen's house early the next day. It was the first time I saw the house. It was truly nice…

"Can I get you anything, Max?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, no thank you."

"Do you feel okay, from what they did to you yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why are they always after you guys?" Alice asked.

"Well, you see, we weren't ever supposed to leave the school I the first place. They want to end the world, or at least control. I think… A few months ago they had this plan called the by half plan. They were planning to decrease the world's population by half. You can see how insanely crazy they are."

"What'd you guys do!?" Emmett asked.

"We got in their way and destroyed their plan, as far as we know…at least."

"In other words, we beat them," Iggy said.

"Whoa," Edward said.

"By yourselves?" Esme asked.

"No…we had Ari, a few mobs of human kids, some adults, very few though."

"Oh my gosh!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who's Ari?" Edward asked. "Where's he? Was he like you guys?"

"Ari was my half brother. He was a human until he turned seven, that's when _they_ turned him into an Eraser. He was our enemy until a few months ago."

"You're brother was an ERASER!?" Alice exclaimed.

"Half brother," Fang corrected.

"Yeah, he was really evil. He also loved Max but then he learned she was his sister so he loved her more like a sister then. But he was scary, he used to be a really cute kid back at the school, too. He also--" Nudge said getting interrupted by Iggy who put his hand over her mouth.

"My ears are bleeding!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Nudge said smiling sheepishly after he pulled his hand away.

"We got off track! How'd you save the world?" Rosalie asked.

"We haven't, yet. That's why we should leave now, before they find out where we are and start hunting you guys."

"But I thought you blew up the building?" Edward said.

"We did, but trust me. They'll survive. They've done it before and they'll do it again," I said standing up from the couch.

"Please, won't you stay a little longer?" Esme said.

"We shouldn't. There's a world that's in need of saving, but…if we get a chance to ever come back…we might visit."

"I'll miss you, guys!" Emmett said giving all of us a bear/group hug. "Can't breath!" Gazzy and Angel said together.

"Oh, sorry! Guess I forget…"

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Nudge said to Alice.

"You heard Max, you guys will visit," Alice said.

"That's _if _we survive."

"Don't be so negative, anyways I see you guys coming back…" Alice said getting a far off look.

Nudge smiled and hugged Alice goodbye.

"We got school tomorrow don't we?" Emmett asked.

"Yep!" Carlisle said.

"Hey, isn't there going to be a new girl there? Like Chief Swan's daughter or something?" Alice said.

"Yeah, just another girl, who cares?" Edward said.

"She's in your grade," Rosalie said.

"Great, another fan girl."

Everyone laughed.

"Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder as I headed out the door.

"Bye!" they called back.

"U and A!" I said as we were outside.

"Wait! You forgot this!" Jasper said holding out a piece of paper.

I looked back at my flock, who were all hovering in the air waiting for me.

"Thanks, we won't forget you guys. Thanks for helping Fang and my flock. I'll have to repay you guys later."

"There's no need for that!" Carlisle said.

"Max! Come on!" Angel said.

"I'm coming!" I called back.

I jumped in the air and let my wings out. Once we were a few hundred feet in the air I unfolded the paper, Jasper had handed me. It didn't look anything like something I would hold on too or bring along with me.

It was a little letter.

_Dear Max,_

_My family and I were so pleased to meet you. We will forever root for you guys in saving the world. If there was anything we could do for you to help just tell us. I know you have only known us for a few days but please trust, that we would do anything for you._

_I have observed you guys, not the flying but the personal part. You guys seem so much like us, like…so close. Close like a real family, especially you and Fang. Not to make you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed but I think you two would be great together, like Alice and I. _

_Well that's all. Please write back or come see us again. We'll always be on your side._

_Your Friend,_

_Jasper Cullen/ Hale_

Well After reading the letter I felt, sad, embarrassed, and love. Not romantic love but family love. Something my flock usually never feels except by each other.

We would go back, right after we save the world. I had two missions now, the first one on my list was to save the world. The second was a new one, one that just popped in my head after glancing at a certain someone in my flock.

"What's up?" Fang asked flaying over to me.

"Oh, not much…"

"What's the paper?"

"Just a little, be safe, note from the Cullens."

"They're nice. The flock seems to like them."

"Yeah."

"What about you? Who do you like?"

"What? I like the Cullens, they are very cool."

"Yeah, I like the blond one."

"What!?" I said preparing myself to punch him.

"I'm just joking! I like someone else, she's not a Cullen."

I kept silent. Waiting for him to say more. I also liked someone, and he's not a Cullen either.

"Yeah, her last name is Ride. She's got to be the toughest girl I know."

I looked at him and smiled. I have liked Fang for a while. I knew he liked me but I just wouldn't let myself accept it. Now that he admits it I do accept the fact that he likes me and that I like him.

"Yeah, I like someone too. He doesn't have a last name but his first name has something to do with teeth."

Fang gave me a smirk and then Angel tackled me laughing.

"Angel, what'd you do that for?" I asked straining my wings to keep both of us in the air.

"Does this mean you two are going out?" she whispered.

"I don't know! You kind of barged in before I could find out."

"Darn it!"

Angel flew off me and up to Fang. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I figured it didn't matter. I already told Fang I liked him and he told me he liked me, but why do I feel that I need to go over there?

I flew beside Nudge for awhile, letting her ramble on. It felt good to be lost in my thoughts. For however short that was.

"Max? Are you even listening to me!?" Nudge complained.

"Huh? Sorry, Nudge. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, after we save the world we should meet back up with the Cullens. Wouldn't that be fun!?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

With that we flew in silence for the rest of the way to Arizona. I was gonna have to check in with my mom, for any clues on where the next school was.

If we do return to Forks, I know things will be different. Whether Fang and I are together and the world is saved or only one of us returns and the world isn't saved. It would be different.

I guess we'd just have to wait and see.

**I know it leaves you with unanswered questions like, Are Max and Fang going to end up together? Are they going to ever see the Cullens again? Will they save the world? Well I will put an epilologu up next. I'm not sure how soon it'll be up though. Please review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	19. Five Years Later

**Hey! I finally got the epilogue done! I hope you guys like it! Last on, A New Moon for Max, Max and the Flock left the Cullens house to save the world. Max read the note Jasper gave her and now it's five years later, and they saved the world. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

"Well, here we are," I said looking at the familiar porch of the big house.

My flock and I were standing outside the Cullen's house in Forks, Washington. It has been five years since we've seen the Cullens. It took us five years to save the world. It would have been sooner but we kept getting trapped, tortured, and nearly killed.

All of us had grown, and learned more fighting skills than ever before. Some of us even got new powers…

"Max, do you think they're still there?" Angel asked coming up beside me.

"I don't know…" I said looking at the house then Fang.

Fang and I were together, happily. Jasper was right, we were great together. With Fang and I together didn't make us peal apart, it made us stronger than ever before.

We're also not the only ones together, Nudge seems to be noticing Iggy more and more each day…

Gazzy and Iggy were still the pyromaniacs of the flock. They're fire/bombing skills become more deadlier by the minute. They always have a new prank in mind now a days.

"Well, if it ain't Max herself!" Emmett said, walking out the front door.

"Emmett, glad to see you guys are still here!" Gazzy said.

"Is that you, Gazzy?"

"Yeah…I've changed a bit huh?

"A teenager…wow. Time flies!"

_Emmett hasn't changed one bit. But, where are the others? _I thought.

"Where's Alice and the others?" Nudge asked stepping towards Emmett.

"Whoa…you changed a lot too. Yeah, um…they're inside. Come in."

We followed Emmett inside the big house. Nothing changed inside. Not even the people there to greet us.

"Max!" Esme exclaimed hugging me softly.

"Hey," I said, shyly.

"My, you guys have grown! I remember Angel being up to my stomach, now she's at my shoulder!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey, Alice!" Nudge said, waving.

"Nudge, I've got to show you something! Come upstairs quick!" Alice said before turning on her heels and running up the steps in graceful leaps.

"Umm, I'm not that fast!" Nudge said skipping steps just to get up there faster.

I looked around for Edward, he didn't seem to be here. Jasper stood in the corner of the room watching Fang and I. I walked over to him silently.

"Hey. I just wanna say thanks, for the note. I'm sorry I didn't write back. I never got the chance," I said.

"Oh, it's alright. I figured that, since we didn't get a letter the first few months," he said quietly.

"Max," Fang called, gesturing to Iggy and Gazzy digging through their backpacks and going upstairs with Emmett.

"Uh oh. I gotta go get Gazzy. He may have grown taller but he's still the same prankster! I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded to him and headed up the stairs after to boys. I listened for the voices of my flock. I could hear Nudge gasping at a picture in the magazine and Alice's feet softly tapping to a steady beat of a song.

I closed my eyes and pictured Gazzy. Soon I could see that they were drawing plans to prank everyone. They were in…Emmett's room which was at…the second to last room on the hallway!

It was my new power. I could picture what people were doing, no matter how far away they were. Like, right now, my mom was working over a dog that just got it's foot broke by a four wheeler. Poor thing…

I opened Emmett's door and watched Gazzy's astonished face. He knew I could see them and he hated my power ever since.

"Why do you always have to ruin all our fun?" Gazzy complained, as I was walking him and Iggy back downstairs.

"You're not going to burn their house down like you did with Jeb's."

"You gave us permission to do that!" Iggy argued.

"I don't care, you aren't going to ruin this beautiful house."

"We weren't going to ruin it, just…remodel it a little bit," Iggy protested.

"Oh, like burning it all to ashes!"

"Psh, no! We're not like that!" Gazzy said, with poor acting.

"Sure."

As we reached the bottom of the steps I saw there was a new person here. One I didn't know at all.

Fang and Angel met up with us. We were huddled together at the bottom of the steps.

Soon Nudge and Alice joined us with Emmett coming up after them. My flock and I stared at the new comer in curiosity.

One thing I didn't notice before, was Edward was standing next to her.

"Max? Is that you?" Edward said, looking at where we were huddled at the bottom of the steps. "Oh my gosh, it is you! I can't believe this! You guys finally back!"

"Hey," we all said in unison.

"Bella, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Guys, this is Bella," Edward said gesturing to the girl next to him.

"Hey, Bella," we said in unison again.

"Dang, guys, we need to stop talking at once!" Iggy said, shaking his head.

Nudge and Angel laughed nervously. I shrugged and looked back at Gazzy and Fang.

"You guys have grown a ton!" Edward said, walking closer to us.

"I know, right?" Alice said, smiling at Bella.

"Right!" Rosalie said from the kitchen.

"Does this mean the world is safe from the school lunatics?" Carlisle asked coming from his office.

"Yes, as good as it gets. Unless they're under cover and are secretly building an army," I said.

"Ha ha, let's hope we finished them off!" Gazzy said, laughing nervously.

Bella looked at Edward with a questionable face. I guess he never told her about us.

My flock and I walked away from the stairs and to the center of the room.

"So, how was the battle?" Emmett said, with interest.

"Close…" Iggy said.

"Too close," Gazzy added.

"I told you guys we could have helped you!" Edward said walking to us with Bella by his side.

_Wait a minute! Bella wasn't as pale as the Cullens. Her eyes are brown instead of topaz. Is she human? _I thought.

"I am human," Bella said reassured me, guessing my thoughts from my stares.

"That's what I thought, but…"

"We're still vegetarians don't worry," Edward said guessing my thoughts.

"Good, you guys had me worried."

Suddenly Alice gasped from the stairs. Then a smile grew on her face.

"Edward, there's going to be a storm tonight. Should we go out and play baseball?" she called, from across the room.

"Sure, do you guys want to play baseball?" he asked turning to us and Bella.

"Vampires play baseball?" Bella questioned.

"It's America's favorite past time!" Edward chuckled.

"Wait, did you say it was going to storm?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice answered.

"We're supposed to be going to my mom's after this. How much longer until the storm?"

"An hour…"

"We better get going then. Sorry, about this…"

"We just got here!" Gazzy complained.

"Yes but we promised my mom we'd be there today too, and with a storm coming that'll just slow us down…"

"Alright, but we are visiting here again sometime right?" Nudge and Angel asked.

"If they don't mind."

"Of course we don't. We love having you here."

"Sorry again that we have to leave early," we said in unison as we walked to the front door.

"Guys, what have I said about talking in unison!?" Iggy said, shaking his head again.

"We'll be back again!" Gazzy said, walking out the door and waving goodbye.

"See you guys soon!" Iggy said, following Gazzy.

"Sometime, we will have more time to talk about this matter!" Nudge said, handing Alice her magazine back.

"Bye, Nudge! Bye guys!" Alice said waving and smiling.

Fang waved goodbye and headed after Gazzy and Iggy. Nudge trotted off towards Fang and Iggy. Angel waved back and jumped off the porch onto the grass.

"Oh, I forgot something!" I said.

I walked over to Jasper, who was still standing in the corner of the room. I dug in my pockets and soon came out with a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Here, I might not have had time to mail it but I had time to think about what I was going to write, and put it together. It's to everyone, just a small review of what happened over our five years!" I said, handing Jasper the white note.

"I'll see you guys later! Have fun at baseball!" I waved to them and launched myself out into the air.

"Bye, Max! Bye, Fang! Bye, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel!" everyone called.

There was one gasp, one I could only imagine. I really wished Edward would have told her about us, oh well. I hope she doesn't faint.

My flock and I flew away from the house waving goodbye to our friends. Next stop my mom's house.

"Bye!" we called in unison for the last time.

"Guys, no more unison talking!" Iggy said.

**JASPER'S POV**

After waving bye to the flock everyone turned to me. I unfolded the note and read out loud.

_Dear Cullens, _

_Sorry I never had time to write back to you. I never got the chance from beating up flyboys and crazy lunatics. These past five years have been hard for us, but nothing too bad. We survived didn't we? We'll never forget your generosity. _

_As you may have noticed today, all of us have changed. We've become a lot smarter and you've noticed that from Gazzy's and Iggy's plan you will know they have made new tricks. For future warning, don't let them in your kitchen or near anything that can have heat and a timer. _

_Fang and I did get together, which brought my flock closer and stronger. We don't fear much anymore, only that we'll lose one of us at some point. But since we saved the world our fear was gone. _

_Our only mission now is to find our parents…I've found mine and I'm going to help them. To you guys it may seem I don't want them to find their parents but I do. I want them to be happy, and safe. Plus, they really want to find their parents. I'll help them and then return to mine._

_Well this is getting to be a longer note than what I expected so I'll end it with this note, If there's anything you need our help with, just write back to this address, 1900 W Franklin St. Arizona. It's my mother's house. _

_We will be back, but this time to have fun. _

_Your Friend, _

_Maximum Ride_

**_THE END_**

**_Wow, this is pretty long for an epilogue I think. Oh well! I hope you guys liked it! Please review for the last time. I love getting reviews! Thanks for reading and please review! Ciao for now!_**

**_-Kenna92005_**


End file.
